


Unexpected light

by Aryalala



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalala/pseuds/Aryalala
Summary: A lot has changed for the gang since the war, they’re older now and starting their own separate paths in life, but when one members path is cut unexpectedly short, the others have to come together to support one another in a way they never expected.Mainly Zutara, includes Soki and Mailee too.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zutara





	1. Homecoming

It had been Three years since Katara had kissed Aang on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon in BaSingse, but it felt like a lifetime ago.  
The two had dated for almost two years after that, Katara traveled the world with him helping to mend what the war had torn apart, but as time wore on their relationship faded and they made the difficult but mutual decision to remain ‘just friends’, no one was particularly shocked at the news of their break up, least of all Sokka who’d traveled back to the South pole with Suki and was now up for the position of Chief due to his Father's upcoming retirement, when he saw Katara return to their home alone he greeter her with a hug and a knowing smile.

A lot had changed for the gang in the last few years, Toph had returned home and opened her own Metalbending school, Aang and Katara had spent a few months alongside her, Aang learning the skill himself, but his main focus had been helping Firelord Zuko rebuild the fire nation colonies into a safe place for every nation, although Ozai and his army had been defeated and disbanded there was a lingering support amongst many of the older generations who had known nothing but Ozai’s ideals, some of which had created a resistance to the Avatar and Fire lords new alliance. 

Zuko had found being the new firelord a much harder task than he’d imagined, not only was he met with the resistance of his fathers followers, he was also shrouded by the disdain and hatred the other nations had for the fire nation since the war, his life revolved around meetings for politics and strategy and he found himself exhausted at the end of each day, which is probably why after only six months Mai chose to leave for the Kyoshi Island to visit their new leader Tylee and subsequently decided to stay, Zuko didn’t blame her, the two hardly spent any time together and she had been looking even more bored than usual the last few months before she departed. 

After his break up Aang had sought solace at the Southern air temple, he’d spent the last four months with Katara and a few willing participants rebuilding it to it’s former glory, after Kataras departure to the south pole he spent a few more months living amongst the newly appointed air acolytes who had helped him rebuild the rest of the temples and it seemed from his letters to the rest of the gang he’d found his home once again. 

****** 

“I knew you couldn’t resist the pull of home, did you miss me that much?” Sokka joked as he pulled his younger sister into a hug 

Katara hugged her brother back before dumping her bags into his arms with a smile “I couldn’t miss the ceremony could I?” she said trudging her way up to what once was the tiny village centre, now thanks to the help of northern watertribe members the small village looked more like a grand ice town, with houses instead of tents and a town pavilion where the Cheifs headquarters resided. 

Sokka fumbled with the bags in his arms to catch his balance “Ceremony? Suki and I aren’t getting married until end of next month” he said innocently as a small grin flicked at the corner of his mouth 

“Ceremony?! You better not be changing any of the wedding plans Sokka, not without consulting me” Suki seemed to appear from nowhere she wrapped Katara in a hug before pulling away to stare down her fiance, ,a traditional watertribe engagement necklace adorned her neck though Katara was unable to decipher the engraving. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Sokka replied coolly as the girls shared a look of amusement 

“I’m sorry I missed the engagement party Suki” Katara said, walking arm in arm with her soon to be sister in law as her brother trudged behind them comically, “I expected to be here before now but Aang needed some help with a baby bison who wasn’t doing too good, I couldn’t just leave him to deal with it, not since Appa ….” She trailed off looking upset 

“Yeah I was sorry to hear about Appa” Suki consoled “That must of been really hard for Aang, and you” 

Katara nodded wiping a tear from her cheek, she sighed “Yeah we didn’t expect to lose him so soon, he just seemed to suddenly get sick nobody saw it coming, but we’re recovering, he’s got a lovely resting place at the southern air temple and the Air acolytes are planning on building a statue of him to place in the grounds, I think Aang really enjoys being surrounded by his own people again” the young waterbender smiled to herself then up at Suki “So the wedding, tell me everything” She hadn’t wanted to go into detail on her breakup with Aang so soon into getting there, she’d already managed to dampen the mood within the first five minutes of being home. 

Suki seemed to take her queue “I can’t believe he pulled it off to be honest” she giggled nodding her head towards Sokka who was still struggling with Kataras bags through the snow, “It was lovely though, and Pakku even helped him carve a traditional watertribe necklace for me, see” Suki placed the charm in Kataras hand, Katara was now able to see the southern watertribe symbol clearly, but also something else, the two fans of a kyoshi warrior on either side “It’s beautiful” Katara breathed handing it back “I’m impressed, Sokkas never been one for his aritistc talents” Suki shook her and laughed “No, he did have rather a lot of help with it from what I gather, but the idea for the fans was his own, it’s more than I could ask for, I’m glad part of my heritage is still with me” 

The trio reached the centre of the town and ascended the ice steps to the headquarters, by now the sun had set and dusk was settling, Hakoda stood in the main entrance beaming at the sight of his daughter “Katara, you’ve grown so much!” he cried wrapping her in a warm hug, it was true Katara had been 15 at the end of the war she was now 18 years old and had the figure of a woman rather than that of a teenager. “I’m so glad to have both my children beside me as I retire and of course welcome a new member to the family” he smiled warmly in Suki’s direction who thanked him in return. 

The night wore on as they sat around the fire a shared stories of the past few months, mainly wedding planning and Sokka’s exploits as the Chiefs second in command, Hakoda had been particularly impressed with his sons natural talent of inventing amazing machines that had aided the renovation of the southern water tribe, soon the fire began to die down, Katara stretched and yawned “You’ve had a long journey you should get some rest” Hakoda noted quietly catching her mid yawn, “Yeah you can’t be snoring tomorrow, interrupting my speech for Dads retirement ceremony, it’s a tear jerker” Sokka said nudging his sister out of her seat “I’ll come with you” Suki smiled rising from her own chair, she gave Sokka a peck on the cheek and the girls bid Sokka and Hakoda goodnight. 

“I was sorry to hear about you and Aang” Suki said as soon as they where out of earshot of the guys, Katara smiled warmly she had know this was coming “Honestly it didn’t even feel like a break up, nothing changed much, I mean we kissed from time to time but other than that I still took care of him, and he still had his avatar duties, we were always more like friends even when we called ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend” she said simply, entering her room with Suki alongside her “You mean you two never …” Suki raised her eyebrows and whistled softly, Katara laughed and shook her head “No, we never even got close, not that we ever discussed it, or us in anyway” Katara shrugged, she figured that was normal for a relationship until she’d discussed it with the other girls at the air temple, all of whom had very different experiences of relationships compared to her own. 

Suki bid Katara farewell after a lengthy and slightly too detailed informative conversation on the basis of a good relationship, Sokka was her brother after all, she didn’t really enjoy imagining him in any kind of romantic situation least of all the kind Suki had described to her. 

Katara lay in bed looking up at the dark ceiling, she was shivering slightly her body unused to the cold temperatures of home after being away for so long, but she felt finally at peace with herself the thing that had been stirring inside her making her eager for escape from the altitude of the air temple had vanished, she was home, she turned over and smiled, this was a new start and she couldn’t wait to begin another adventure of her very own.


	2. Reunion

Katara awoke with the sun, she had been in the south pole for just over two years, her father now retired and her brother doing some of his best work as Chief alongside his now wife Suki who was expecting their first child together, Katara had set up her own waterbending school and many of her students where progressing well, it was not until a week ago had Katara even considered moving away from her home again.

_“A messenger hawk has arrived for you Master Katara” Yuko one of her younger students stood in the doorway of the healing tent, the boys and girls looked up from their training work and Yuko blushed a bright scarlet_

_“Concentrate guys please” Katara implored kindly, before rising from her seat at the head of the class “I’ll be back in five minutes, I want to see some progress, especially from you Natoka, she shot a stern look towards a water tribe boy of about 10 years old who was busy trying to freeze a puddle of water beside him and looking completely disinterested in the task at hand._

_The note had been from the Fire lord himself, he and Aang where putting together a council and needed a watertribe representative from the south, naturally Katara had been the first suggestion and she had graciously accepted the position, but it would require her relocating to the Fire Nation, and Zuko had kindly set up a room for her at the Palace for a few months._

Katara lifted herself out of bed, onto the wolf seal rug that coated the floor of her bedroom, she dressed quickly and picked out a few other outfits to pack. Today she had a long journey to the Firenation and knew the climate would call for lighter clothing. 

She was fairly nervous to see Aang and the others again, he had mentioned in one of his letters that they had also invited Toph along as an earth nation representative as well as Tylee for the Kyoshi warriors, she hadn’t seen any of them for almost two years now. 

“I’m sorry I can’t come with you” Sokka said as he helped her load her stuff into the small ship that would be taking her to the fire nation “It would be nice to see the gang again, but with Suki so close to her due date, it wouldn’t be wise for us to travel” he added as if Katara hadn’t been the one to convince them both of that in the first place.   
  
“They all know why you aren’t coming, but I expect news as soon as the baby arrives” Katara fixed her brother with a stern stare, she had really wanted to be there for the birth of her first niece or nephew, unfortunately the sumet started sooner than anticipated and Katara had to be at the Fire Nation within the next three days. 

The journey there was fairly uneventful, Katara took most of the free time to sleep away the nights she’d stayed up during the last full moon showing her students some of her more impressive moves before she left them in the care of the very capable Pakku and his assistant. 

A whole day had passed before they reached the fire nation as soon as they docked Katara was greeted by a firm punch to the arm 

“Sweetness, you made it.” 

Katara pulled Toph into a hug, she was still a few inches shorter than the water bender, but she too had matured from a child into a woman. 

“Toph! It’s so good to see you!” Katara cried letting go of her friend, Toph smiled “I’d return the compliment but, you know” she waved her hands in front of her face with a very Toph-like grin.   
  
“His majesty of flame and twinkle toes are at a meeting, but they’ve said for you to get settled in at the palace and then to meet up at Iroh's tea shop later” Toph continued, walking alongside her friend as two fire nation guards escorted them towards the royal grounds.   
  
“Iroh’s tea shop?” Katara questioned, the last she knew Iroh was set up and settled in Ba sing se, she could hardly believe she’d travelled all this way just to leave for the earth kingdom capital again.

“Oh right, Iroh’s branched out” Toph explained “Franchised the Jasmine Dragon, he’s just opened one up not far from here, I think he personally wanted to be closer to Zuko, he missed him being out in the earth kingdom alone, now we can’t get rid of the guy” Toph laughed dismissing the guards as they reached the entrance of the palace “I already know the way ” 

“No fair, your carpets are softer than mine, Zuko’s playing favourites again” Toph observed as the girls entered Katara's quarters at the palace, digging her toes into the soft red carpet that adorned the floors. 

“I thought you’d prefer a harder floor” Katara replied placing her bags on the bed and starting to unpack, Toph nodded “Yeah you’re right about that, no offence Katara, but this room sucks” 

The girls laughed, Katara's eyes scanned the room before her, there was a grand dark wood four poster bed adorned in Scarlet covers and hangings with gold embroidered cushions, the drawers matched the bed in the same wood finish and the vast window looked out over a small pond where trutleducks where happily splashing and quacking under the fountain. 

Katara decided she would freshen up in the adjoined private bathroom she had, and change into something more suitable for the fire nation heat, she could of defeated an entire army with the amount she had been sweating in her traditional water tribe attire. 

Katara had opted for a sleeveless top and mid length skirt, much like the ones she had worn during their time hiding out in the fire nation some years ago, only these were in shades of blue and navy rather than in red. 

She made her way to the Jasmine Dragon alongside Toph who had stayed with her complaining non stop about how much of a ‘boys club’ Zuko and Aang had formed over the past few weeks. 

When they reached the tea shop Katara beamed at the sight of the old man at the door way, he was ushering out the last customer of the day who appeared to be trying to sell him a recipe for Cabbage tea of which Iroh didn’t seem to think would be much of a success. 

“Master Katara, Master Toph, such an honour it is to see you both again!” Iroh beamed opening the door and waving them inside “My nephew and the Avatar are through the back, no doubt still arguing” he rolled his eyes and he locked up the main entrance behind him 

“Arguing?” Katara asked, Toph merely laughed “You’ll get used to it” she said disappearing behind the curtain that separated the main tea shop from the cosy back room

“Um, Iroh, what have I missed?” Katara put her hand on the old man's arm to stop him, Iroh turned to her and smiled kindly 

“The two seem to of been discussing where Aang would be best placed, my nephew believes he should stay here, the young Avatar on the other hand wishes to return to the air temple an act Zuko feels is akin to abandoning his friends” 

“Aang wouldn’t abandon anyone” Katara replied shocked that Zuko could make such an acquisition , Iroh suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable “I think maybe you should speak to them yourself, I’m afraid there is more to

Confused Katara turned toward the curtain as she stepped through she was greeted with a whoosh of air and a friendly hug “Katara you’re here” Aang chimed happily the two pulled away despite herself Katara smiled “It’s so good to see you again Aang” She beamed, her eyes fell upon Zuko who appeared to be sulking in the corner, “Thank you for the lovely room Zuko” 

Zuko rose and warped Katara in a hug too, his body felt hot against her skin and it made her jump back a little “It’s good to see you” the two said at the same time causing a small smile to flicker on Zuko's lips the two shared a glance and Katara inexplicably felt the heat rising to her cheeks, Zuko had changed too, he was no longer the boy prince he was man, he wore his royal robes with confidence and held himself in a way that only a royal could. 

“So now you’re hear we need to discuss something” Aang started drawing Kataras attention again 

“Finally I told you weeks ago to write....”Toph began but Aang shushed her, she folded her arms and went to sit on one fo the plush sofas propping her feet up on the table, Zuko gave her a look of disdain before turning his attention back to Aang and Katara 

“I invited you here, I mean Zuko and I invited you here, as part of our new mission to unite the nations, not just the colonies but every nation, there’s still a big divide and not much sharing in the terms of traditions or cultures, Earth kingdom schools teach about the earth kingdom only, fire nation schools are still only focused on their own nation, we want to integrate knowledge from all nations including the water tribes, we think this way, there’s less chance of prejudice and war and more chance of understanding and peace” Aang finished and in that moment Katara noticed how he too had grown up , he was now almost 19 years old, but he looked much older, he had even grown facial hair and was taller than Katara now and had a commanding sense of importance about him, Katara felt a sort of pride swell in her as she listened to him talking.   
  
“I wanted more than anything to help with this mission” Aang continued “But I have other duties back at home” He glanced at Zuko, a hint of the boy he used to be in his eyes. Zuko huffed from his place on the sofa next to Toph but didn’t speak, Aang continued “I recently proposed to Zaya, and she’s expecting twins soon” 

Katara remembered Aang mentioned Zaya in his letters to her, the two had started dating a year ago, she was one of the Air Acolytes who had moved to the southern air temple and the two had grown close during the setup of the bison breeding program, nonetheless Katara was shocked to hear the news of anther engagement and baby coming so soon and wondered why Aang hadn’t mentioned his intentions to marry her in his letters. 

“It all happened rather suddenly” Aang continued a hint of blush caressing his cheeks “She was set to leave to travel with her parents, and I just couldn’t, let her go without asking her, thankfully she decided to stay” he was positively beaming by now, though his eyes seemed to be searching Kataras face for approval 

“That is such wonderful news!” Katara gushed beaming, she thought she would of felt even the slightest pang of jealousy but she didn’t, she was somewhat distracted by the sulking prince in the room he seemed to be radiating heat in her direction and it was making her feel something she never thought she’d feel towards him, she mentally shook herself and beamed at Aang again “I can’t believe you’re going to be a Dad Aang,the same time as Sokka too!” Aang flushed at her words and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly “Y-Yeah, that was a shock, It wasn’t … planned...so soon …” 

“Yeah yeah alright twinkle toes no need to go into the gory details we know how babies are made, no one wants to hear about your little accident!” Toph cut in, banging her feet on the table to raise her cup in the air and catch it before taking a small sip.   
  
Something that looked like frustration passed across Aang's face but before he could reply Katara placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered “You’ll be brilliant Aang” 

Zuko cleared his throat in the corner and everyone turned to him, Katara opened her mouth to ask him what was on his mind but Aang beat her too it 

“Zuko isn’t happy that I’ll be leaving to be with Zaya in the months before she has our children” Aang glared in Zuko's direction folding his arms and turning to Katara for validation 

“That’s not it and you know it!” Zuko said, sitting upright and matching Aang's glare

An awkward silence fell over the group, in which Iroh offered everyone more tea, and Katara glanced nervously between the fire lord and the avatar.   
  
In the end it was Toph who spoke first, she jumped to her feet and folded her arms “Aang I already know, Zuko already knows, you need to tell her”   
  
Katara felt her heart flutter, what was so serious it had everyone looking like someone had died, Aang's hardened expression faltered and he sighed “Okay, alright” he said softly, defeated “Katara, whilst I was flying over, something happened, I can’t explain it but it’ like I blacked out, when I woke up I felt … older, weaker” his eyes where now examining the carpet he twisted his hands as he continued “Zuko had his physician take a look at me and … uh ….. Being trapped in the ice may of preserved my appearance , but my body is aging rapidly, everyday there's a new ailment, my bending isn’t as strong as it used to be, and I fear I don’t have very long left.” he finished with a tear is his eye 

Katara was barely aware of the hot tears that were streaming down her cheeks “That’s … that’s why you want to go home … to your family … before…” She trailed off, she couldn’t say it, she couldn’t even bare to think about it, she glanced towards Toph who was silently crying too and Zuko was looking at the ground his hair covering his face.   
  
"Yeah" Aang agreed "I want to go back to Zaya, I want to spend my time with my children once they are born, not stuck in some infirmary like Zuko wants, I'm just sorry that means leaving everyone behind" He glanced in Zuko's driection again, a loko of guilt on his face, but Zuko wouldn't look up from the spot he'd found to stare at on the floor. 

“It is when our time is shortest, we must make the most of what we have” Iroh spoke, placing his hand on Aang’s shoulder reassuringly, looking between the others “It is not the end, you will leave behind your legacy, your two children and your spirit and most importantly your memory will live on amongst your friends” he smiled kindly at the Avatar whom to katara seemed to look so much younger once again. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad writing this, but it'll all make sense soon, this needs to happen for reasons that'll reveal themselves in the next few chapters.  
> yep another time skip is coming.  
> few this is harder than I thought, so much to establish before I get to the main plot point.  
> Hope you all enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang had stayed in the fire nation for exactly a week after Katara arrived and he’d delivered his news, even during that short time Katara noticed how much weaker he’d become, she had hugged him especially tight before he departed for the Air temple “keep in touch with us” she implored him staring into his eyes that still held the youthful light they always had, he promised that he would and with that him and the Bison he’d named Bumi where gone.    
  
After that things seem to grow a bit colder in the fire nation for Katara but she had work to keep her occupied and she knew Aang would be happy in the place he felt most at home, she found herself often spending the evenings at Iroh's tea shop with Zuko and Toph relaxing after a day of arguing with the uptight politicians of the fire nation, it wasn’t until one particular afternoon meeting that Katara let her emotions get the better of her.    
  
The grand meeting room was filled with generals and advisories from all over the fire nation, as soon as Katara and Toph walked in a murmur shifted through them, a couple whispered to one another and another sniggered softly, the soon came to attention as Zuko entered behind them, they all bowed the fire nation sign of respect to their leader and Zuko instructed them all to sit around the large table adorned with the map of their four nations. 

“As you well know Toph and Katara are here to represent the Earth and Water nations during our discussions, so far we have made little progress in uniting these nations beyond the colonies” an older general on the left of Katara cleared his throat and shifted in his chair but didn’t speak, Zuko continued “I am well aware some of you disagree with our plans to educated our children differently to the way it has previously been, but I assure you we will put the utmost effort into encouraging a diverse learning environment whilst maintaining the traditions that ought to be maintained” 

Zuko finished and sat down, his eyes lingered on Katara for a while, until she spoke up and he realised he had been staring at her.    
  
“I think, what the fire nation needs is a complete reevaluation of it’s curriculum, the history books are inaccurate and there is much propaganda to be found still in the heart of the fire nation, we have done so well in uniting the earth kingdom and fire nation colonies, but the water tribe feels forgotten, we are still viewed as lower class citizens, our culture still unknown to those outside of our tribes”    
  
The general to Kataras left leaned over to his partner on the other side of and whispered something in his ear, to which is other man let out a loud guffaw, the room fell silent, Zuko opened his mouth to berate the man but Katara had beaten him to it.    
  
“Is there something you want to say, General Kitsu?” She asked standing and turning toward the older man, he didn’t flinch and swiftly stood up to match her height “I was merely expressing an opinion and a fair few of us here agree, this ‘united nations’ embargo is a complete farce, we have separate nations for a reason, some of us have standards and don’t wish to associate with the lower class citizens who cower behind the robes of the more prosperous nations” He smirked in katara and Tophs general direction, a couple of other member of the committee nodded in the agreement a couple others averted their eyes and shifted uncomfortable in their seats, Zuko rose to his feet, everyone in the room could feel the heat radiating from him although there was no viable flame “General Kitsu, You are dismissed, along with anyone else who shares your prejudice and unjust views, there is no place on this council for such opinions”    
Kitsu scoffed and kicked his chair aside as he made for the door, his partner beside him looking back and forth between the fire lord and his friend before deciding to remain seated he gaze fixed firmly on the ground “The fire nation won’t stand for this” he shouted “the foolish wish of a dying boy that should of been long gone by now!” 

At his words, the tension in the room seemed to break, before Zuko could even move a ripple of earth shot through the room and the general was trapped between to planes of marble that had once belonged to the floor “Say that again, I dare you” threatened Toph who was now on her feet beside Katara who had water poised at the ready but had been a second too slow to strike “We won’t all bow down to an insolent child, the banished prince and his peasant friends, we won’t all stand for this, the avatar is a cancer to the fire nation, the day he dies is a day we will rejoice” a mad glint seem to shine in the generals eye as he spat the poisonous words toward Katara, who with immediate effect shot a water bullet directly toward the general who broke free of Tophs earth trap just in time to dodge the icicle that was headed straight for his throat “Come on then Waterbender, I’ve fought your kind before, I was 15 years old when I helped defeat one of the last waterbenders of the south, if you think you’ll hold me back now you’ll be joining your parasite avatar sooner than you hoped” he conjured a flame and flung it towards Katra, but he was too slow, in an instant Zuko and appeared in front of Katara catching the flame and directing it back “Guards!” he called and in a flash General Kitsu was handcuffed and escorted from the room. 

“You can all leave” Zuko barked at the rest of the committee who were all standing looking dumbfounded, they made no hesitation to escape from the meeting room back to their respective houses.    
  
“The nerve of that insolent Bas-” Toph began put she stopped when she felt Katara beside her, she was frozen in place a look of horror on her face    
  
“He was one of them” Katara whispered barely audible, her fists clenched at her sides and the water she had sploshed to the floor “He was one of the southern raiders who killed my mother” she said flatly sinking to the floor shaking 

“Katara … I had no idea “ Zuko began, he kneeled beside her a hand on her shoulder “I would never of invited him as a member of the council if I’d have known”    
  


“I can’t believe you didn’t background check every member of your council when you became firelord!” Toph scolded her hands on her hips. 

“I did” Zuko protested his eyes on the distraught Katara “There was nothing, he was too young to enlist, he must of been off record, I promise Katara I’ll look into every in this court, this palace even” Katara looked up to reply but before she could the doors to the meeting room opened a guard poked his head around the corner nervously looking in the direction of the fire lord “My lord, there’s a disturbance in the courtyard, a member of you council has attacked another I -” He trailed away as Toph raised her hand “I’ll take care of it, you two stay here” and with that she bolted out the door taking the guard with her.    
  
“Katara … I” Zuko began, he wanted to explain himself, he felt a pang of guilt, of course this was his fault, of course keeping anyone from the old division that served under his father was unwise no matter how many background checks they did   
  
“Aangs going to die … he’s going to die” Katara whispered, Zukos eyes widened, and he realised the strength katara had shown over the past few weeks had crumbled, lost for words he pulled her into a hug and held her as she sobbed.

A few minutes passed where the two just sat on the cold floor of the conference room in each others arms, eventually Katara lifted her head from Zukos shoulder and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand “I’m sorry” she sniffed, looking into the firebenders eyes, they too looked sad and devoid of their usual light but still somehow captivating. 

Zuko shook his head “You have nothing to apologise for” he paused for a moment before continuing “Aang is Happy where he is right now, he’s home, he’s at peace, I know it hurts the idea of him being gone, but when he dies and a new avatar is born it’ll be up to us to protect them from the likes of Kitsu, it’s up to us to make sure we continue Aangs legacy” he finished absently brushing a loose strand of hair from her face, Katara felt her cheeks warm at his touch “You’re right, whenever it may be, we have to be prepared, there’s so much more that needs to be done” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I enjoyed but also struggled with, fight scenes are not my speciality.  
> I hope I didn't make Katara seem like the stereotypical damsel in distress either, I wanted her to be vulnerable but still a strong female role model I'm not sure how well I've managed that here.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Katara_

_I hope you’re keeping well in the fire nation, I must admit I do miss the heat a bit after being here for so long, I can’t remember the last time I felt my feet, Sokka is doing such an amazing job as Chief and as a new dad, I promised I’d let you know as soon as he was born but there wasn’t a messenger hawk available, Tarkik was born during the full moon a fortnight ago, you should see him Katara he’s beautiful, he is Sokka in miniature right down to his tiny fists and the way the wails when he’s hungry!_ _  
_ _We’ll be flying over soon to see you all and introduce Tarkik to everyone._ _  
_ _I was so sad to hear the news about Aang, he visited on his way back to the southern air temple, he seemed in good spirits and was taking much fatherly advice from Sokka and Hakoda, it will be nice if our children someday get to know one another, we’ve promised to go see him on our way to you._ _  
_ _See you very soon_

_All our love_

_Suki , Sokka and Tarkik_

Katara had read the letter over and over, but it still didn’t make the fact her brother was now a father seem real, attached to the letter was a small balck and white photo of a tiny baby wrapped in furs fast asleep in his mother's arms, the picture filled Katara with a sort of hope, he seemed so tiny and innocent, this new life, she smiled despite herself and placed the picture on her cabinet beside her four poster bed just as there was a knock on the door.   
  


“Hey” Zuko popped his head around the doorway with a smile on his lips “Can I come in?” 

Katara nodded, setting the letter down beside the picture. 

A lot had changed between the two since the incident in the meeting room a month ago, the had become inseparable. 

Zukos eyes fell on the letter beside Kataras bed “is that from your brother?” He asked nodding his head toward it 

“Yeah, well it’s from Suki but it seems they’re doing really well, she’s had the baby, a little boy, here” Katara passed the note to Zuko and he sat on her bed beside her to read it fully aware that her bright blue eyes were on him the entire time. 

“Some good news is just what we needed” Zuko mused as Katara passed him the picture of Tarkik he gazed at it silently for a moment before handing them back to her, it had been a long time since he’d been around babies, he wasn’t sure how to react and lately it seemed all his friends were having babies and settling down with their families, even his uncle had enquired about his plans for an heir more than a few times, he suddenly became aware he’d been nervously picking at the loose threads of his royal robes for quite some time. 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” He suddenly blurted, noticing Katara looking a bit taken aback, nevertheless she smiled and nodded “of course, if you’re sure you’re not too busy today? I know that meeting with the Earth Queen is coming up next week” 

Zuko shook his head and stood holding his hand out to Katara “Uncles taking care of it” he replied “seems he’s got a bit of a soft spot for her” he grinned as Katara took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet, “it’s an informal meeting anyway, the earth queen hates the old formal ways” he added seeing Kataras concerned expression. 

It was a beautiful summers day in the fire nation, a gentle breeze rustled the trees, a breeze Katara was grateful for because without it she feared it would be simply too hot to function, they decided to visit the turtle ducks at the pond beside Kataras bedroom window which required walking the entire grounds only to end up back where they began, but Katara enjoyed these quiet moments with her closest friend, she couldn’t explain it but there was something calming about being with Zuko all her pent up stress and anger at the world seemed to melt away and she was pretty sure Zuko felt the same way as he never failed to have a slight smile on his face when they where alone with each other. 

Toph had accompanied them on their daily strolls to begin with but she soon found other interests elsewhere, after a particularly long discussion with the head of law enforcement at the palace she had been spending more and more time training alongside the troops and seemed to be enjoying herself within the police force. 

“Have you heard from Aang lately?” Katara enquired as she and Zuko walked side by side through the palace grounds, Aang had written to her only a handful of times since he’d departed but she knew him and Zuko kept up a professional correspondence almost weekly. 

Zuko nodded, he seemed distracted “only United Nations stuff, things we’ve discussed at the meetings” he quipped, Kataras brow furrowed 

“Are you still mad at him for leaving?” She asked softly 

“I’m not mad at him for leaving us, he refused medical help when it’s readily available, I understand he has Zaya but there was nothing stopping her coming here” Zuko's fists were clenched and he seemed to be biting back his temper, Katara placed her hand on his arm “it’s his way of coping, he wants to be where he feels most at home, he knows his destiny” she said softly “and Zaya has been such a comfort to him, even before I left, I knew she cared for him in a way I could never” she trailed off her hand still on the fire lord's arm 

“Do you miss him?” Zuko suddenly blurted, Katara could see a hint of blush rise in his cheeks 

“Not in that way, I do miss him, but more like how I miss Sokka and Suki back home” she gave his arm a squeeze before grabbing his hand and pulling him along towards the pond “come on, I’m sure I heard some baby turtle ducks last night” 

Flustered Zuko allowed himself to be pulled along taking the time to watch her long brown hair flow behind her elegantly, he’d never appreciated it before this last month but she really was beautiful. 

Katara and Zuko spent the entire afternoon beside the pond, Zuko had sent one of his guards to procure them a picnic from the kitchens and the two had been sitting in the sun reminiscing of their days as teenagers “oh and that ridiculous ponytail” Katara teased “Yes I’ll never forgive uncle for letting we walk around like that” Zuko agreed a small laugh escaping his lips, Katara loved to hear his laugh, it was so rare she saw him actually enjoy himself, seeing him happy even for the shortest of periods made her happy too, she wondered if he only reserved that smile for her as she’d only ever seen it whilst they were alone together. 

“Katara? Are you okay?” Zuko's voices popped her thought bubble and she suddenly realised she’d be staring at him a smile of her very own on her lips, she felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed and shook her head “no, yeah, I’m fine … just lost in thought” Zuko looked at her puzzled his hand absently resting on top of hers, she opened her mouth to continue but was cut short by a guard clearing his throat behind them, they two jumped back in surprise, Katara felt somewhat shocked to realise they’d been sat so close together the whole time. 

“Sorry it interrupt my lord, your Uncle has arrived with the Earth queen” 

Silence rang clear for a moment as Katara and Zuko shared an equally confused glance at one another. 

“She’s not due until next week” Zuko said, panicked, he wasn’t dressed for the occasion, none of his court where available 

The guard shuffled nervously “yes well … she thought she’d visit early, it seems she uh wanted to ‘avoid the pomp’ as she put it sir, they’ve asked if they can meet you in your private lounge sir?” The guards voice rose an octave as he finished his question as if terrified Zuko would start throwing fireballs in his direction any second. 

Zuko paused for a moment, glanced back at Katara again who shrugged at him in a sort of ‘it's your call’ kind of way, he sighed and nodded “My uncle knows the way, tell them Master Katara and I will be there soon” 

The guards eyes fell upon Katara he looked as if he were about to protest but thought better of it, bowed to his fire lord and scurried off to find the guests. 

“Coming?” Zuko asked rising to his feet and smithing out his robes and holding his hand out to help Katara up, she took it and pulled herself up straightening her own light green wrap dress and tucking her hair behind her ears “are you sure? Isn’t this a private meeting?” She wondered as Zuko began walking toward the palace still holding onto Kataras hand “I am not standing even a minute alone with my Uncle when he’s trying to flirt with the Earth Queen, I need the moral support, subtlety isn’t my uncles speciality” Zuko Cringed at the thought, but Katara was laughing, she caught up to him and walked alongside him holding onto his arm “you’ll be fine” she reassured him “for what it’s worth I think your uncle and the queen would make a wonderful couple” a teasing smile played at her lips and Zuko nudged her gently in response, they reached the entrance to the palace and regained their composure, shared a quick smile before entering the private lounge quarters of the fire lord where Iron and Earth Queen Isa where waiting for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise this chapter is shorter, I had a bit of a block during writing this. 
> 
> Fun fact Tarkik means moon in Inuit thought it a fitting name for Sokkas child.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out the Earth Queen was a jolly older woman with a very particular interest in small exotic birds, she was in a particularly good mood since Iroh had acquired a few rare species of sparrowkeets through a contact he knew at the tea shop and been generous enough to donate them to her bird sanctuary back at the earth kingdom capital “Anything you require from us back at the earth kingdom we would be delighted to assist, just send word through your uncle, he’s promised to keep in regular touch with me” she affectionately patted Iroh's knee and the older man beamed in return, Zuko Shared a quick look of utmost horror and embarrassment with Katara who hide her laugher by taking a gulp from her tea cup. 

That was the strangest meeting I’ve had with another diplomat” Zuko announced relaxing into one of the chairs in his lounge once Queen Ira had bade them all farewell, bestowing a small kiss on Iroh's cheek as she went. 

“My nephew, we must be grateful we have such a kind and understanding ally on our side” Iroh said, pouring everyone another round of jasmine tea “Even at my age, I am not blind to true beauty, especially when it is presented as it was today”    
“It’s certainly nice to see she’s open to the United nations plans” Katara added, she was sat across from Zuko, the two had shared many rolled eyes and raised eyebrows during the last two hours, although she had remained rather quiet throughout the meeting, the earth queen could talk for the entire court, Katara upon the queens request had shared her experience with the previous earth king and his bear bosco during her travels with the avatar whom Katara was shocked to find out

had visited the capital not so long ago with a group of air acolytes by his side. 

Iroh placed his teapot upon the table and stretched swaying back and forth on his heals he was eyeing Zuko almost guilty “I have to confess I have requested Ira join me for a game pai sho with the regulars at the jasmine dragon this evening so I must be going” he gave Katara a knowing wink as Zuko groaned and looked up to the ceiling, Iroh excused himself and left, as soon as he was gone Katara let out a giggle, it made Zuko look away from the spot on the ceiling he’d found and back to her, she looked radiant in her joy “What’s so funny?” he asked unable to help the smirk that was dancing on his lips ``Your Uncle really is the charmer” she observed, placing herself on the sofa beside Zuko's chair that had been occupied by Iroh and the Queen no less than a few minutes ago “It's embarrassing” Zuko said through gritted teeth.

“I suppose you never know where you’ll find love next” Katara mused, this drew Zukos attention, was she still talking about iroh? She was watching him carefully as if waiting for a reaction, but when Zuko didn’t reply, she quickly busied herself with collecting cups and placing them on a silver tray to be taken away by the servants later, Zuko watched her for a moment before reaching out and placing his hand on her arm, he had meant to simply get her attention but he seemed to startle her and she knocked her leg on the edge of the low table, over balancing and falling directly into Zuko's lap, both their faces flushed a deep beetroot red    
“Sorry I ...” Zuko began in a whisper but before he could continue Katara pressed her lips gently to his, he was shocked for only a moment, then he returned the pressure wrapping his arms around her and she cupped his face in her hands, her thumb gently caressing the part of his scar just below his eye, their lips parted and their tongues explored each other Zuko's hands moving slowly up and down her back and through her long dark hair. 

The two broke apart and breathing deeply seemed to just stare at one another for a moment, Katara was at a loss for words, she had been wanting to kiss Zuko since she’d seen him blushing by the turtle duck pond, she never thought she would be so impulsive as to act upon it and she certainly hadn’t expect him to return her affections.    
“I didn’t expect that” Zuko stammered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as Katara untangled herself from his lap    
“I...was it okay...?” Zuko asked nervously, he felt like maybe he’d taken advantage of the situation somehow but Katara smiled “That was more than okay” she said straightening her hair between her forefinger and her thumb her cheeks still rosy red, she’d never kissed anyone like that before, with Aang it was always him kissing her, and only then small pecks every now and again, she’d never felt someone kiss with so much feeling before. 

Zuko let out a bark of laughter which made Katara jump “I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask if I could kiss you for a whole fortnight now!” he said, looking rather sheepish “You still beat me to it” he grinned and stood up to face her, he was quite a bit taller than she was and had to look down as they were so close “May I kiss you this time?” he asked his fingers running through her hair, Katara had never been asked to be kissed before, Aang would usually just do as he pleased and she on the most part went along with it, it felt different with Zuko, she nodded and Zuko tilted her chin upwards and brought their lips together once more. 

The next morning Zuko had invited Katara to breakfast in his room, she’d of course accepted and had just reached his quarters when a familiar voice called out to her “Is that you sweetness? Sneaking around this hour of the morning?!” Toph came sauntering around the corner, she dressed in her usual earth kingdom outfit and seemed to be covered in dirt, Katara froze, she had Zuko had decided to keep their relationship secret, at least for the time being, “Uh … yeah I was just ...going for a morning walk” Katara answered as the younger girl caught up to her, Toph smirked “Did you forget I can tell when you’re lying?” she said, raising an eyebrow. 

Katara had in fact forgotten, of course, even she could tell her own heart was racing right now “I was just meeting Zuko for breakfast” she said simply, hoping her words seemed innocent enough 

“Then why is your heart going a mile a minute...what's got you so ….OH!” A lightbulb seemed to go off inside Tophs head, at that exact moment the doors to Zuko's quarters opened, there stood the fire lord in a pair of red sleep shorts and an open robe of deep maroon with gold embroidery around the cuffs and edges, his eyes caught sight of Katara first and he beamed, but his smile soon faded when he registered Toph sanding beside her he turned beet red and froze with his hand on the door knob “Toph...I uh …” he stammered, Katara gave him a puzzled look and then he realised “Toph can’t see!” he exclaimed, he hadn’t meant for the words to leave his mouth, Katara’s mouth dropped open in a look of pure shock she glanced between the firelord and the earthbender 

“Wow, very observant of you Flame boy!” she said sarcastically “You know I’m so grateful someone finally said it!” 

“Sorry Toph, I didn’t mean” Zuko began looking very embarrassed

“It’s okay” Toph replied “You’re too busy boinking Katara to remember your manners, I get it” Zuko's mouth fell open in horror “I … am ...we’re … we’re not” he fumbled grasping for words, Toph let out a loud laugh, that was sure to wake up the rest of a palace “Just don’t go getting pregnant Katara, there’s too many babies about as it is” she pulled a face at them and turned on her heel to leave, whistling as she went. 

Katara and Zuko stood in the doorway staring dumbfounded at each other. 

“Well, I guess it's good she knows now?” Katara said softly 

Zuko nodded, looked down at her and realised she too was still in her nightgown. 

“Come in” He said with a grin. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I did this justice? I wanted to try and add a tiny bit of humour, not my strongest attribute I must say.   
> I hope you're enjoying so far, I try and update daily at the moment with these relatively short chapters, so hopefully chapter six will be up tomorrow evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko’s quarters where huge, it was comprised of yet another lounge area with a luxurious looking sofa, a grand dark oak coffee table, and ornate rug with what appeared to be illustrations of dragons sewn into the pattern, beyond that was a grand king size four poster bed hung with deep red drapes, double doors to the left of the bed led to a grand balcony that looked out over the palace grounds. 

Breakfast was already laid out on the table, a pot of green tea beside it and a hastily placed vase with a single fire lily in it, Katara smiled at the sight, she’d always loved fire lilies from the moment she saw them. 

“Do you want some tea?” Zuko asked awkwardly, tea was always the answer as far as his uncle was concerned and he’d somehow adopted that mindset along the way, when in doubt; tea. 

“Please” Katara answered with a grin on her face, Zuko really was adorable when he was nervous, he still hand hold of her hand as he leaned toward the table, Katara pulled him back toward her, he looked at her startled “wait” she said, standing on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips, Zuko returned her kiss sweeping her up in his arms a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his lips “Good Morning” he whispered against her mouth, Katara felt her heart flutter at the feel of his breath so close to her, she couldn’t help herself she kissed him again, harder this time gathering the courage to slip in her tongue, Zuko's grip on her tightened, he skillfully moved from her lips, kissing along her jawline and down her neck, Katara had never been kissed like this before and let out a small moan wrapping her arms and legs around him as he gently nipped at the skin on her neck. 

“Is this okay?” He asked pulling away to look her in the eyes, he was watching her cautiously as if afraid he’d gone too far, Katara nodded, she wanted to tell him it was more than okay she wanted to give everything she had to him, but for some reason she couldn’t find the words, the two settled down on the sofa, Zuko hovering above her as she lay there looking into his amber eyes, she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him close to her again in a sweet kiss, breakfast lay forgotten. 

It was late morning before Katara bid farewell to Zuko and made her way back to her room to get ready for the day. 

They'd done nothing more than make out, drink tea and talk about the United Nations project for which they had a meeting this afternoon but she felt elated, she caressed her fingers over the purple mark on her neck Zuko had left just before she’d decided it was time to go back, she’d returned the favour leaving a mark of her own just below his collar bone, one that would be easy to hide under his fire lord uniform. 

It was drizzling and so Katara spent most of her morning by the desk in her room preparing notes for the meeting, she would not let any of the older generals get the better of her this time, she was almost done when her doors banged open and Toph came strolling in 

“How was breakfast?” She asked abruptly, plopping herself down on the bed, Katara had a feeling she wasn’t talking about the tea. 

“It was … nice” she replied, setting her notes down and turning to look at her friend, glad she couldn’t see the rosy blush that was creeping up her cheeks. 

“Just nice?” Toph pulled a sour face and folded her arms obviously expecting more

“You’ve spent the entire morning with the Fire Lord and all you can say was ‘it’s nice’? I could always just ask Mai how it was for her, she and Tylee arrived a few minutes ago” she added nonchalantly propping her feet up on the bed. 

“Mai’s here?!” Katara exclaimed feeling the colour drain from her face, she had wondered where Tylee had been, as she was supposed to be representing the Kyoshi warriors for the summet but she couldn’t understand why Mai was here too, not that it should of bothered her, she and Zuko had been together for only a few months after the war, but somehow something still tugged at her jealous side, She had yet to go any further than kissing Zuko, she was almost positive Mai had done a lot more with the then Prince. 

“Relax, sweetness, I heard from the guards that she and Tylee are an item now” Toph clarified, sitting up once again “seems you’ve not got much competition, unless you count the thirty odd Nobel men’s daughters all hoping for a spot as fire lady” the earth bender grinned. 

Fire Lady, Katara hadn’t even thought of that, what if whatever this thing was with Zuko did last, what if someday she became the Fire Lady, a leader of a nation she’d spent most of her life resenting for their crimes, for what they did to her mother, would her father be happy for her or angry, would he think she was abandoning her tribe and her people what would Sokka think, she swallowed hard and resolved to clarify her relationship with Zuko at the earliest possible convenience. 

The afternoon meeting started in earnest, Katara and Toph met with Tylee and Mai outside the meeting room as the rest of the committee filed in past them, Tylee enloped her in an energetic hug and Mai gave her a small but kind smile, the two where holding hands Ty lee was positively bouncing as usual and Mai seemed to be watching her girlfriend with a sort of amused interest.

“So Toph told us you and Zuko are a thing!” Tylee exclaimed, Katara flushed red and shushed her “sort of, we’re not going public or anything” Katara confirmed, eyeing the guards beside them nervously. 

“I wouldn’t wait around if I were you, Zuko's already under a lot of pressure to provide an heir, he’ll be hoodwinked into an arranged marriage if he takes any longer” Tylee warned, glancing at Mai who nodded her head once, Katara figured in agreement. 

Her stomach was in knots as they entered the meeting room, her eyes met Zukos and they shared a smile, before he returned to his professional demeanor. 

Once everyone was seated and the chatter had died down, Zuko stood and gave his opening speech. 

“As you are all aware our last few meetings have been short and a few of you have had little chance to contribute, as we’re nearing our final plans I’d like to go over everything whilst we have been honoured with the company of Earth Queen Ira” He gestured towards the woman on his right, Katara hadn’t noticed her as she’d entered too preoccupied with thoughts of Zuko being forced into an arranged marriage to take stock of the people in the room Zuko Continued “Queen Ira has been discussing the current state of Ba sing se, and... I’ll let her continue” he finished bowing his head and taking his seat.

The earth queen stood and thanked Zuko for the kind words she had a kind smile and still seemed in high spirits 

“The earth kingdom capital has gone from strength to strength in the last few years, much thanks to the efforts of General Iroh and the white lotus” she beamed down at the man beside whom Katara saw to be Iroh himself “re building after the war was a difficult task, but thanks to the Avatar and of course your fire lord I can safely say we have accomplished our goal, our city now represents not only the earth kingdom values we once upheld, but the new area of prosperity and unity the fire nation has been so kind as to share with us, I am here today to share with you our vision for a new school to built in Ba sing se that would not only teach our native earth kingdom children but also the children of fire nation colonists, we expect this to be a big project bringing in much work for those affected by unemployment after the war” 

A soft murmur of agreement spread through the room, Katara couldn’t help but wonder what General Kitsu would have had to say on this idea and felt grateful he and his friend were no longer on Zuko's council. 

As it turned out the school had been solely the Queens idea she’d even drawn up her own blueprints, Zuko delegated a team to cooperate with the members of the Earth kingdom court in finance and construction, after discussions for the school where finished the topic turned back to the fire nation at hand. 

“The schools here have begun reviewing their history lessons and the text books, this is taking longer than we anticipated” the education general addressed the room, he was a tall thin man, with hardly any hair and glasses, he was fairly young and new to the council but seemed to enjoy having his voice heard and stood proudly with his chest puffed out “there is much misinformation, particular on the area of firelord Sozin up to Firelord Ozai’s coronation” he eyed Zuko nervously at this point, but continued anyway “we have a team of students from the university who have dedicated themselves to rewriting most of the history of this period thanks to the notes left by the avatar and his friends we were able to piece together a lot of what was missing” he finished and bowed to Katara and Toph before turning to Zuko and bowing again and retaking his seat at the table. 

“Onto our final topic” Zuko announced 

“Finally” Toph hissed under her breath, she was leaning back in her chair with her feet off the ground lookin thoroughly bored. 

“This years fire festival is upon us and whilst crime rates are down, I have alerted to a possible rogue group planning to cause trouble, I’m expanding the police force for peace of mind and safety of the public, Miss Beifong, I Would like to request that you and Tylee along with her Kyoshi warriors are head of this force” 

“Ooh yippee” Tylee sung beaming at Zuko 

Toph leaned forwards in her chair, her feet back on the ground “Glad to help” she confirmed. 

“And Katara” Zuko added turning towards the water bender “the hospitals are still under a lot of strain from the war, I’d like you to head a task force of healers including a few waterbenders from the northern tribe, I fear there is much need for new ways of healing and I believe the current amount of people signing up to train is not as high as we need to satisfy the numbers coming into our hospitals, there is still a lot of improvements to be made especially in our rural areas” 

“My Lord, forgive me but the war was almost six years ago now, shouldn’t numbers be down by now?” A young general at the end of the table had stood up to speak,he looked terrified and Katara noticed his hands were shaking 

Zuko stood silent for a moment, not used to being interrupted during his meetings, some of the older generals looked at one another in disbelief, you don’t just question the fire lord like that after all. 

“S-sorry I shouldn’t ….” the young man trailed away his cheeks flushing 

“No need to apologise” Zuko said kindly “I appreciate your eagerness, and whilst we have made great progress tending to the casualties of the war there are still many beds filled with those who have suffered more permanent damage both physically and mentally” he answered 

“Then we need a new place for those people to go, to free up space in the hospitals for those who need urgent care” Katara suddenly said, addressing Zuko directly, Zuko eyed her curiously “what do you have in mind?” He asked 

“A rehabilitation home, most these men and women need daily medical care, but they’re not severe enough to warrant a hospital, instead of taking up valuable beds, we could do with building a place specifically for their needs, with around the clock care and heelers at hand, but also with the possibility to integrate them back into society and allow them to live somewhat independently” Katara finished her eyes searching Zuko's face for sign of approval 

“What a truly inspiring idea!” Queen Ira gushed from her seat beside Iroh who gave Katara a wink and a thumbs up in support 

“I quite agree” Zuko smiled ever so slightly in Kataras direction “it’s a brilliant plan, it will require planning but there is plenty of grounds around the current hospital where we can set up a sort of mock village with healer residents to aid our veterans in getting back into daily life” a soft murmur of agreement ripples through the room, Tylee let our a squeal of delight

“I trust I can leave the planning in your very capable hands?” Zuko directed toward Katara who nodded eagerly, glad she had impressed not only Zuko but the rest of the room as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off fluffy ends up sort of rambly I feel, I’m not the best with the political scene but wanted to fill it out a bit more. 
> 
> I’ve decided to do a Pinterest board to go with my story and a lot of authors on here seem to do the same it’ll post a link up with my next chapter. 
> 
> Im still getting used to the formatting on here, so forgive me if my chapters sometimes have bits missing or parts in the wrong places, I’m looking to fix it as I go along. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had gone by since that meeting, Katara had been highly praised by everyone for her rehabilitation home idea and the planning for construction was well underway, all that was left for her to do was to gather enough interest in the local nobel men and women to participate in a fundraising ball, and of course source healers and medical personnel for the home. 

Katara and Zuko had found themselves so busy with their individual tasks that neither of them had spent much time together, which was why Zuko was looking forward so much to setting up the fundraiser, it was to take place at the palace so he’d be planning it alongside Katara and he couldn’t wait for some quality time together, even if that meant during work hours, he had been approached no less than 15 times during the last month with propositions from nobel men to set him up with their daughters, it was starting to get irksome, he longed to clarify things with Katara and hoped she’d be willing to go public, he couldn’t wait to be free of the groveling old men fawning over their daughters at his feet. 

“Hey, lord of flame, are you still with me or have you transcended onto another plane of existence?” Tophs voice shook Zuko out of a particularly nice day dream he’d been having of ember island, a certain water bender and a house all to themselves 

“No! I was just thinking strategy” He replied hurriedly    
“ What Strategy? for welcoming Sokka and Suki? Did you hear anything I just said?”    
Zuko shook himself and took a deep breath, it was hot and his brain was hazy, he longed to just curl up for a couple of hours and rest “Sorry Toph, I’m listening now” 

The earth bender rolled her eyes, the two where sat in Zuko’s office either side of his grand desk of which Toph had her feet upon and was swinging backwards in her chair, she kept blowing her hair out of her face every few seconds, it had to be the hottest day of the year so far. “Listen carefully ‘cause I’m not about to repeat myself again, I said Sokka and Suki are arriving this evening, Katara thinks we can all get together at your uncles tea shop before showing them to their rooms”    
Zuko eyed her suspiciously for a moment, her words sounded somewhat familiar. He remembered hearing Katara's name “Why couldn’t Katara come and tell me all this?” he blurted abruptly 

“Ugh, because she’s at a meeting with a herbalist from the earth kingdom trying to drum up a training programme for her recovery palace” Toph stood, clearly irritated that Zuko wasn’t catching on quick enough “I bumped into her on my way back to my room and she asked if I could come and let you know, and now I have and I’m going before I lose anymore of my will to live!” She sighed and stomped her way out of the office, Zuko blinked after her, sighed and held his head in his hands, this past week had exhausted him, General Kitsu’s had been dismissed from office but that hadn’t stopped him trying to drum up support against Zuko, his allies had been threatening or otherwise bribing nobel men and women against supporting the current fire lord in favour of the old ways, most of his police force had been tasked with anti terrorism, he was praticulary glad for Toph who had taken the opportunity to head up her own taskforce of earth benders, without whom he’d of had no officers on the street to dampen the sudden spike in petty crimes within the lower class regions. 

Zuko stood and made his way from his office to his quarters which wasn’t far at all, he splashed some water on his face to wake himself up and threw himself down on his bed letting out a loud groan 

“Sounds like you need a Holiday Nephew” Iroh's voice came from behind him making him jump to his feet in a defensive stance 

“Uncle! What are you doing sneaking around my room like that?!” Zuko yelled, easing his stance and sitting down on the edge of his bed again 

“You lack the proper security in here, no guards outside, doors and windows unlocked, if someone wanted to get in it would be only too easy” Iroh looked worried, everyone knew the threats Kitsu and his allies were making, but Zuko didn’t think he’d ever have the guts to act on it, he scoffed “I only need guards when I’m asleep, no ones going to try anything” he waved his hand in dismissal of his uncles fears and lay down on his back looking up at the red canopy above him 

“Zuko, you should take these threats seriously, for your own safety, I insist you have guards outside your doors 24/7” Iroh's voice was sterner than normal, Zuko opened his eyes gave his uncle a long look then nodded “Alright, I’ll have the guards, but I am more than capable of defending myself” Iroh opened his mouth to retort but seemed to think better of it and instead offered some tea, which Zuko refused in favour of a nap, it was until some hours later when he awoke that he realised his uncle had stayed here the entire time, watching over him. 

Dusk had fallen as a small airship landed at the docks, Katara beamed when she saw it, and rushed toward the opening doors, Suki rushed out and the two girls hugged “finally solid ground!” Suki laughed “We bought a surprise” she beamed gesturing behind her, Katara was shocked to see her father in the doorway, their catch up however was cut short as her brothers voice filled the air behind them “Hey a little help here?!” he was struggling his way down to Katara, bags under one arm and small bundle wrapped in blankets and wriggling furiously in the other, Hakoda laughed and went to relieve him of the wriggling bundle “Come on Pap-pap will handle this” he cooed joyfully, Katara shot a look of confusion in Suki's direction “He’s really taken to being a grandfather” she shrugged as Hakoda and Sokka reached them. 

“It’s so good to see you all” Katara gushed, her eyes falling on the one person she’d been most eager to meet, Tarkik was snuggled in his grandfather's arms now sleeping peacefully his tiny hand curled around Hakoda’s thumb “Oh Sokka I can’t believe he’s yours!” she said in wonder gently stroking the baby's face 

“Why not? He’s got all my handsome charm, you’ll see, takes after his dad this one” Sokka joked, wrapping his sister in a short one armed hug in a way of greeting.    
“He can certainly put away his food like his dad,” Suki retorted, taking a couple of bags off Sokka and helping him carry them. 

“How long are you guys staying for?” Katara asked eagerly and Sokka dumped another large bag in her arms 

“Two weeks, Zuko’s invited us to your fundraiser” Suki said simply, then she noticed Katara still looking at all the bags they were carrying between the three them “Oh, you can’t travel light when you have a month old baby and Sokka with you” she laughed 

The group walked together chatting enthusiastically as Katara led the way to the Jasmine Dragon, Hakoda was particularly impressed with the architecture of the fire nation buildings and kept exclaiming how ‘marvelous’ everything was since ‘his kids’ had ended the war. 

As they reached the entrance Iroh and Zuko were outside waiting for them, once everyone had either hugged or shook hands Iroh showed them inside to the cosy back room where Toph was waiting with her feet on the table once again “Finally you guys are here” she said pausing for a moment “wait … who’s with you?” 

“It’s Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father, it’s nice to see you again Toph” Hakoda said, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder, Toph blushed ever so slightly and removed her feet from the table “Nice to hear you again Hakoda!” she said politely 

The group seated themselves around the coffee table on comfy chairs and bean bags, Tarkik was passed to Katara who was in awe at the sleeping bundle in her arms and kept missing points of the conversation as she was too busy silently cooing over him, it wasn’t until a bit later than she noticed Zuko was watching her instead of participating in the conversation himself and she felt herself blush under his intense gaze. 

The conversation rolled easily and the time flew by, soon it was late and Suki and Sokka declared it was time for them to head to their rooms, Iroh agreed and they all set off toward the Palace, Katara still cradling the baby in her arms, when they reached the gates and had been given directions to their rooms Sokka prised his son away from a very reluctant Katara 

“Get one of your own sis, this one's mine” he Joked as Suki rolled her eyes behind him   
“Not too soon, I’m not old enough to be a grandpa of two just yet!” Hakoda added, he glanced between Katara and Zuko with a grin making Katara blush and Zuko avert his eyes to the ground, there was no way he could know … was there? 

After everyone had departed to their separate rooms Zuko and Katara where left alone for the first time in almost a month, they stood silently side by side for awhile until Zuko broke the silence 

“You’re a natural with babies” he said taking her hand and walking alongside her

“Hey don’t go getting any ideas!” Katara laughed, watching Zuko turn bright red and start spluttering “No … No …. I didn’t mean ….I wasn’t …” he faltered looking thoroughly panicked 

“Relax” Katara laughed hugging his arm to her “I’m kidding” 

The two walked in silence for a bit, until Zuko suddenly stopped, grabbed both of Katara's hands and turned to face her “I want to ask you something” he said quietly, he looked nervous, which in turn made Katara feel nervous “I … this … us ...I was wondering...what is this?” he asked, looking like the awkward teenager he once was again, Katara tilted her head to the side slightly “What do you mean, we’re together aren’t we?” She said simply, did Zuko not think so? 

The fire lord shook his head, “Yeah I don’t mean … I mean, publicly” he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously when Katara didn’t respond he elaborated “I want us to be public, I want us to tell everyone, not just Sokka and those I’m pretty sure Tophs already told them, I mean everyone, my court, the citizens, the world” he finished the last part quietly but Katara just about caught it, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him deeply “Of course we can tell the world” she teased, her smile brightening the night sky around them. 

Zuko couldn’t help himself; he swept the waterbender up into a hug and kissed her, hard “Stay with me tonight?” he asked to which Katara nodded “there’s nothing I’d like more” she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this one for the Iroh and Zuko content  
> Tophs subtle crush on Hakoda is by far my most inappropriate head cannon yet but somehow I love it.   
> I was going to write Aang into this chapter but he’s still refusing to leave the temple. Stubborn monks. 
> 
> I promised a Pinterest with this chapter and I haven’t had chance to set it up. Sorry! 
> 
> Thank you all for you support and the kudos it’s nice to know my works being read and enjoyed! XX


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: High sexual content.

Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara as they walked to his quarters, they bid the two guards outside his door goodnight and slipped inside. 

The guards exchanged looks of amusement and one of them reluctantly handed a small bag of coins to the other before resuming their duties of protecting the firelord. 

Inside the room was cool, the windows had been left open ever so slightly and a nightly breeze was blowing in, Zuko almost instantly relieved himself of his fire nation garments and sat down on the edge of his bed leaving him in just his under shorts and an open shirt which showed every muscle and scar his torso had to offer, including the scar Katara herself had healed all those year ago, she sat next to him and placed her hand on the rough skin, she could feel his heart beating its steady beat matching her own.    
“Hey, you know when we go public people will be expecting to become the next fire lady, don’t you?” Zuko asked, afraid that for some reason Katara hadn’t thought of that and wouldn’t want to be a lady of a nation that destroyed a family, Katara looked up into his eyes 

“I know, it’s strange, it’s the last thing I ever would've considered all those years ago, but now, seeing the progress you’ve made, the new era we’re in, holding the past against someone who’s doing such a good job fixing the mistakes that weren’t even his seems stupid” Katara clarified, smiling up at the fire lord who lent down and kissed her deepy 

“I love you Katara” he said, before realising the words had even left his mouth, he froze, oh god what had he done, but Katara was beaming and blushing, still he continued “I mean I love your passion, the way you handle everything with so much grace and kindness” Katara tilted her head a little, seemed like she was about to ask a question but then changed her mind and moved herself to sit on Zuko’s lap facing him, she wound her hand in his hair and kissed him deeply, his hands held her tightly as he returned the pressure daring to slip in his tongue. 

Zuko’s hands began to slowly wander, feeling every curve of the girl in front of him, his lips moved along her jawline to her neck, he sucked gently earring himself a quiet moan from Katara which only served to spur them both on, he pulled at the join of her lilac wrap dress and let it fall exposing her under wrappings, kissing further down her chest as he cupped her breasts in his hands and began kneading them gently. 

This was a completely foreign feeling for Katara, but she loved every minute of it, her head buzzed with excitement, she was tingling with anticipation, she moved her hands across his toned abs, and pushed his open shirt off, she could feel his arousal under her and began grinding against him as his mouth made contact with one of her nipples, she let out a soft moan as Zuko pinched and nipped at it, he had pushed her chest wrappings down, Katara took her hands away from his body for a second to remove them completely, at this Zuko stopped at looked up at her

“Is this … Okay?” he ask uncertainty, his cheeks had the smallest pink tint to them and his breathing was slightly heavier 

“It’s perfect … please, keep going” Katara purred seductively

Zuko was now aware of how uncomfortably tight his shorts where, with Katara grinding against him he knew he’d soon reach his peak, with that he flipped them over so she was laying on her back on the bed, him between her legs, he couldn’t help himself he began kissing every inch of skin he could find from her breasts down to her navel, Katara writhed in pleasure underneath him, as he reached the top of her now soaked lower wrappings and pulled them away. 

Katara bit her lip hard as Zuko began to trace his tongue gently up the inside of her thigh,so anxious to feel his tongue on her pussy that she began to buck her hips slightly, Zuko's tongue moved into the crease at the top of Katras thigh, right at the edge of her pubic hair, he traced his fingers along the inside of her other thigh, slowly moving his up and up until they made contact with her pussy, she let out a low moan and Zuko grinned , he inserted two fingers and began slowly pumping them his tongue lapping at her clit making her moan out loud, it seemed fireworks were going off in her head she wrapped her legs around his shoulders writhing under him as she felt herself climax. 

Zuko grinned, she tasted sweet and he was obnoxiously proud of himself for making her climax so soon, though he didn’t voice it out loud, he shuffled back up to her and kissed her deeply, she returned the kiss and pulled away sitting on her knees, his erection clearly visible through his shorts “These are in the way” she said smoothly, pulling them away to reveal his cock, she couldn’t hold back, her gently ran her fingers along it grasping it she flicked her tongue gently over the tip earning a low growl of pleasure from her partner “Y-You don’t have to” Zuko said, he knew she’d never of done anything like this before and didn’t want her to feel pressured, Katara looked up at him with big blue eyes, his cock inches from her mouth and whispered “I really want to” she ran her tongue down the underside before taking him into her mouth, Zuko had to grip the covers under him to stop himself losing all control and she bobbed her head sucking on his cock. 

Katara pulled back just as Zuko almost gave in, she licked her lips seductively, something that turned Zuko on even more than he thought possible, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down rolling on top of her “Ready?” he grinned, the way she was breathing and grinding against him told him she was more than ready. 

Zuko shifted up onto his knees, lying between Katara's spread legs. He placed the head of his now slippery cock against her sopping pussy hole, then slowly dragged it up her slit, lightly tickling her clit. Zuko and Katara let out simultaneous moans of pleasure as he filled her completely. 

Their bodies worked in perfect sync. Zuko's powerful strokes made Katara feel as if she was being split open time after time after time, and his passionate kisses made her feel warm and safe and loved. For Zuko, holding his lover tightly, feeling himself engulfed in her warmth, her legs wrapped over his back, made him feel so incredibly blissful - he had never been happier in his life. Their tension built, and built, and built as they kept up a rhythmic pace, and each, sensing the other's impending orgasm, knew it was time to let it go. And they did, exploding simultaneouslyp. 

And then it wasn't about attaining sexual pleasure, it was about being one with each other. They just held this position, savoring the feeling of being connected to another person, a person about whom they felt so strongly. Zuko looked down at Katara, so gorgeous, her blue eyes sparkling up at him. "I love you so much," Zuko said. "I love you, too," Katara replied.

Outside the two red faced guards looked at one another bewildered “I guess we owe Toph 3 gold pieces” one of them said to the other who seemed to just be staring at a spot on the wall opposite, unmoving, the palace walls really needed soundproofing. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I LOVED writing this chapter, but I was also super embarrassed about it for some reason so I had to just add the humour at the end to lighten the mood.   
> Sorry for the delay in posting, as promised here's my pinterest link, there isn't much up on there at the moment but it will grow with the story, I hope. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Aryalalafiction/boards/


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a blissful week for Katara, she had her family around, she’d been staying with Zuko in the evenings and she’d even had a letter from Aang detailing how much better he was feeling and how Zaya didn’t have much longer to go, she decided she’d visit them as soon as she could, all she had to worry about was the fundraiser ball and nearly all of that had been organised thanks to the extra time she’d been spending with Zuko, Sokka and Suki had even given a helping hand by distributing invitations and posters around the more fancy areas of the fire nation.   
Soon the night arrived, Katara was in her own room for the first time in awhile, she’d had a gown made especially for the occasion, on the insistence of Zuko, though they’d not openly mentioned their relationship, the guards had loose lips and it seemed like everyone already knew and for the most part, they went along with it bar a few disgruntled noblemen who’d sent at least 5 strongly worded letters to the prince, all of which had been tossed aside, they’d told Katara's family the day after they’d spent the night together. 

What?!” Sokka had squeaked, his shoulders slumping and his mouth hanging open in shock   
“I’m happy for you Katara” Hakoda had said earnestly, rocking a sleeping Tarkik in his arms, much too distracted by grandpa duties to pay any real attention to the situation   
“What?!” Sokka repeated faintly   
“I knew it” Suki beamed, hugging Katara in congratulations “You’d make the best fire lady Katara” She teased giggling at Zuko’s nervous reaction to her words   
“What?!” Sokka croaked  
“Oh come on it was obvious” Suki goaded him, pushing his chin upward to close his mouth   
Sokka shook himself and regained his normal posture.  
He looked between Katara and Zuko and cupped his right hand to his mouth before stage whispering “Good luck buddy” in Zuko's direction which earned him a thump on either arm from both Suki and Katara.   
After that things just settled into a new normal. 

Katara's dress was an elegant plum coloured gown with silver embroidery, she looked positively regal in it, she’d let her hair down and placed a silver flower barrette in it to keep it away from her face   
“Wow you look … wow” Zuko was stood in the doorway leaning on the door frame in his tradition royal robes, Katara beamed at the sight of him and rushed over to kiss him “So do you” She replied, his robes though very similar to his usual outfit seemed sharper and grander they were adorned with gold thread and the collar seemed pointer than usual, he had his hair up in the royal top knot with his crown pinned on top, Katara couldn’t help but feel she was in the presence of someone strong and powerful.   
“Shall we go?” he said offering his arm to her, she took it and the two walked together arm in arm to the grand ballroom. 

Katara had yet to see the ballroom for herself, she was in awe when they stepped through the double doors, the high ceilinged room fell silent, all eyes where on her and the firelord, the floors were made of the finest marble, the wall adorned with oriental paneling depicting images of dragons and the ancient sun warriors, tables with place names and trays of drinks where dotted around the room, in the middle was a bare dancefloor where noble men and women mingled with guards and waiters, lanterns hung from every possible place emitting a soft red glow as darkness loomed outside the wall length windows on either side of the room, it was unlike anything Katara had seen before. 

The noble men and women graciously bowed as the firelord and his girlfriend entered, some of the women, Katara noticed where shooting daggers her way, she ignored this.   
“Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honour” An important looking man approached the couple, ignoring Katara completely in favour of bowing to Zuko, who returned the same bow, he was a portly man of about 50 or 60, balding but had robes threaded with real gold silk and an air of grandeur about him nonetheless “My wife and I were just discussing what a truly inspiring idea the veterans home was on your part” he said pompously   
“Ah it was entirely Lady Katara’s idea” Zuko interjected gesturing to the girl beside him, the noble man glanced at her with a sort of forced smile and turned back to Zuko and said in a low whisper “I wonder if I may discuss financing the project for a moment, I am considering a large donation”   
Zuko glanced towards Katara who nodded “Go on, it’s okay, this is important” and so Zuko was whisked away into the crowd and Katara was left standing alone, wondering if anyone would show her the same interest as they did the firelord, somehow she doubted it. 

“Hey! There you are!” a hand on her shoulder made Katara jump, she turned and was thankful to see Suki beaming back at her, “Come on, we’ve got a table all to ourselves” She said cheerfully leading Katara off to the side of the room, she was glad to see both Sokka and her Father there as well as Toph who it seemed hadn’t deemed it necessary to dress up for the occasion but was happily knocking back a cup of punch.   
“Great you found the fire lady” She called out as they two women approached, Katara flushed   
“Please don’t go shouting that outloud, least of all here!” she said, panicked,  
Toph merely laughed as did her brother and father “Calm down sweetness, what’s got you so on edge?”   
“Maybe you haven’t noticed, but everyone here’s looking at me funny” Katara said irritably, she had tried not to let it get to her, but by now she knew exactly what these noble women thought of the ‘southern peasant’   
“Well I’m not looking at you at all” Toph said, sarcastically then added “But what do you expect, you’re dating the firelord, you're the first outsider to ever date a firelord, these people are used to keeping it within their nation”   
“Toph's exactly right” Hakoda spoke, placing a hand on his daughters shoulder, Toph was blushing at the compliment from the retired Water Tribe chief, “These people are firm on tradition, it’s the way they've been raised for the past 100 years, I’m proud my daughter is the one to break that tradition and set a new course of unity for these people” he was beaming down at her, Katara felt tears of joy well up but she quickly swallowed them down and gave her dad a hug “Thanks dad” she said.   
The gang sat together for most of the night, Zuko was still absent but Iroh and Queen Ira had been to pay them a visit before she had whisked the old general away for a dance, which had many people pointing and whispering to their companions as no one else had taken the opportunity to dance as of yet.   
Soon the music died down and stillness fell upon the crowded room as the Fire lord took to a small platform at the head of the ballroom, Katara smiled seeing him for the first time in hours.   
“Thank you all for being here” Zuko began gesturing to the crowd, as you all know this night is in honour of our newest project, a project many of you have individual interest in, your families and friends have all been affected by the aftermath of the war and this new rehabilitation centre will offer everyone a place to heal and recuperate, to tell you more I invite the brains of the entire project, Lady Katara will you please come and tell us all about this revolutionary place” he finished, holding his hand out to Katara, who nervously got up and stood next to him on the platform, she hadn’t prepared anything, she could feel all eyes on here, Zuko gave her hand a squeeze and whispered “You’ll be fine” before vacating the stage, Katara swallowed, she wasn’t one for public speaking that was her brothers forte but seeing her friends wave at her from their table courage took hold of her heart.   
“Thank you everyone, as you all know the hospitals here in the fire nation and earth kingdom are over capacity with long term physically wounded or otherwise mentally wounded veterans, your brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, fathers and mothers all deserve a place they can be reintegrated back into society and cared for by professionals, this new project will allow us to free up space in the hospitals for those that need urgent care and tailor day to day care for the war heroes and villagers effect by the 100 year war” there was a soft murmuring of agreement and small patter of applause at her words, Katara smiled kindly “I thank you all for your donations in make this Pos-” before she could finish her final statement, the doors to the ballroom where blasted off their hinges, guards where sent flying across the room knocking tables and noble dignitaries over, screams ensured and people started to flee, fireballs where shot in all directions and a commotion of panic broke out, a group of masked firebenders stood in the doorway shooting flame in every direction with no regard to who they hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again! been going through something personally which has rubbed off on my creative side. 
> 
> so things are getting a bit more, active now! 
> 
> for my next chapter I'll try do the fight scene justice the best I can before really digging into the whole reason I started this fic in the first place. 
> 
> thank you for all your support so far x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me ages as I got stuck with where I was going for this chapter.

The masked group were dressed in the old fire nation army uniform from before Ozais defeat, they cast a foreboding shadow over the room, Zuko stood frozen to the spot and dumbfounded at the events unfolding before his own eyes.  
“Zuko! What are you doing?! Move!” Someone shouted at him from a distance and broke his trance, he had to get to Katara, one glance in her direction told him he needn’t have worried, She along with Toph, Sokka, Suki and Hakoda where fighting the masked gang back with ease, Zuko turned and saw his Uncle and Queen Ira ushering people out through a backdoor, the few guards that remained standing where aiding the firelord's friends protecting the people, he joined at Kataras side, narrowly avoiding a jet of flame shot his way and redirected it back at the attacker, it knocked his mask flying and his eyes locked with none other than General Kitsu.   
Oh not you again”! Toph grunted, she slid along the floor, pushed the general into the wall and bent the metal from around the door frame to hold him in place.   
Katara had frozen two of the attackers while Suki and Sokka reprimanded the other, Hakoda was locked in hand to hand combat with the final member, a younger man Zuko had never seen before, but the others he recognised only too well as close companions of his father.   
“Ozai’s Alliance will rise” Kitsu coraked struggling against the metal that held him, Toph scoffed “Oh yeah looks like you’re doing a brilliant job right now” but Kistu was smirking. 

“It’s a distraction!” Sokka suddenly shouted, outside was a shadow creeping stealthy along the balcony a shadow Zuko knew only too well, he glanced at Katara   
“Lets go” She said sombarly and the two shot through the doors into the cool night air, leaving the others to deal with the general and his task force. 

“What are you doing?!” Zuko yelled towards the figure, who stopped, stood up straight and turned to face her brother. 

“I’m here to help out an old friend of fathers ”Azula said, lowering her hood, and smirking at her brother “I’d been hearing some strange rumours of a Fire lord and a watertribe peasant, and I will not let our families bloodline be sullied with muck” she spat the words like poison towards Katara, who flushed and gathered a water wip ready to use should she strike 

“What do you plan to do Azula, Kill us? You’ll still never take the throne, you know that, we’ve been down this road before” Zuko said calmly though his stance was ready to strike if need be. 

“I don’t want the throne Zuzu, I want to be the power behind the throne!” She stated a mad glint in her eye “You think I’m just going to rot quietly in that asylum you threw me in?! We’ll create a democracy, we’ll reinvent the fire nation and all the other nations will follow” she was shouting now though at no one in particular 

“Azula stop this, you can’t win” Katara said, almostly softly.   
The former princess’ eyes narrowed, she looked toward the water tribe girl and let out an angry growl without a second's hesitation shot flame in her direction, a flame the watertribe girl easily put out with her water wip, she glanced at Zuko, her brow furrowed, even after being locked away for so long, Azula should of been much more powerful than that   
Apparently Azula thought so too because she let out a frustrated scream and fell to her knees, pulling at her hair “Look what you’ve done to me!” She yelled between sobs. 

Sokka, Suki and Toph came bursting through the doors at that moment ready to join a fight, but faltered at the sight before them; Azula was on her knees pulling at her hair and screaming in frustration, Zuko stood looking utterly helpless and Katara was glancing between the two siblings, inching closer to Azula. 

“What? What’s going on?” Toph asked, able to sense the mixed and erratic emotions before her. 

“I don’t really … Azula’s having a kind of ...break down...again?” Sokka replied, questioning the scene himself, he looked toward Zuko who still looked as helpless as anything. 

“Azula, I can help you” Katara said, slowly approaching the girl “You don’t have to be locked up, we have a new place, a rehabilitation center, you can live a normal -” She was cut short and two agile guards quickly approached and bound Azula they looked panicked and terrified at the same time 

“Fire lord Zuko! Please accept our apologies, we had no idea she would be able to disable so many of her carers, we will tighten security!” the stammed dragging the struggling and sobbing Azula to her feet 

“No wait...please” Katara pleaded, she glanced toward Zuko “The rehabilitation hospital can help … we can help you Azula” 

Azula's amber eyes met with the pleading blue eyes of Katara, she spat at the girls feet “You won’t corrupt this nation” 

Zuko suddenly snapped out of his helpless trance “That’s enough” he boomed, oozing authority “Take her away, increase her guard, I will station the Kyoshi warriors at her door, they’re accomplished chi-blockers without her bending she won’t be able to overpower your workers again” 

The guards nodded and bowed to their firelord before dragging a limp Azula away. 

Katara looked like she was equally about to burst into tears and start shouting at everyone, Zuko swallowed and turned to his girlfriend “I can’t risk the safety of the other people at the center” he said “I’m sorry, I know you think she can be helped, but she’s beyond it now, the best we can do is keep her secure, for her own safety as well as others” 

Katara nodded sadly “I know” she said quietly. 

The next week passed in a blur, Azula hadn’t gone back quietly, everyone from Tylee to Zuko himself had been to visit her and each time she had ended up needing her chi blocked as she tried to attack them not that her dull cherry coloured flame could of done much damage, nonetheless, Zuko was worried. 

“When it happened to me, I had just joined the Avatar, I was trying to teach him firebending and I couldn’t firebend properly” he was laying on the sofa in his uncles tea room his head in Kataras lap, his Uncle stood with a tray a tea in the doorway   
“You where going through great change, the source of your bending changed” he said, setting the tray down and taking a seat next to the couple   
“So does that mean Azula’s changing too?” Katara asked, absently stroking Zukos hairline.   
Iroh thought for a moment “She’s going through emotional turmoil, finding your mother set something off in her, something she’s been ignoring all her life” he glanced at the couples blank faces “Parental love” he clarified “Azula was molded by Ozai to feel nothing but raw power, to bury any emotion and strive for perfection, your mothers love she shows now, during her visits, has set off a conflict within her she can’t even begin to understand” Irohs eyes looked sad as he spoke, he looked to Zuko who seemed to of found an interesting spot on the ceiling to examine, instead Katara spoke   
“How can we help?” she asked “We can’t let her into the rehabilitation center if she might try to attack the other residence or healers there, but if keeping her locked away like this is making her go mad …” she trailed away, as much as she wanted to see the good in the fire nation princess she found it hard to, given what she’d done to Zuko five years ago and the fact she’s shown little to no remorse for it “She still wants us dead” she added quietly, almost to herself.   
Iroh sighed sadly “Unfortunately, I believe our former princess is beyond our help, healers of the mind are seeing to her daily now, all we can do is keep her comfortable and everyone else safe until she figures herself out on her own”   
Zuko sat up suddenly “I want to help her Katara, I do, but i have an entire nation of people to think of first, we need to refocus, the avatars in poor health, we don’t have time to waste on Azula” he said deciselive, Iroh for the most part agreed with his nephew, it took Katara awhile and a few visits to the princess who merely stared her down or shot nasty statements her way to realise her efforts where best used elsewhere too. 

Months passed, General Kitsu and his team were arrested and sentenced to stay at the boiling rock, Sokka and his family said teary goodbyes and returned to the north pole, Zuko and Katara's relationship was old hat, things seemed to be going back to normal, the building of the rehabilitation centre was complete and residence had already began moving in, Katara found herself volunteering there more often than not as of late whilst Zuko busied himself with letters from the air Acolytes stating the Avatars dwindling health and the preparations to find the new avatar.   
“I never thought I’d be hunting the Avatar again in this lifetime” he said one night with a sigh whilst him and Katara sat in his quarters by a roaring fire keeping warm from the winter's cold air outside.   
“Hopefully, you won’t have to for awhile” Katara said softly with her head on Zuko's shoulder, she couldn’t fathom the thought of losing Aang, after everything they’d been through, despite knowing that day would come, all too soon. 

The next few months passed uneventful, until one day a letter arrived addressed to both Zuko and Katara with some happy news for a change, it was from Aang; Zaya had given birth to twins a girl they named Etela and a boy they’d named Tenzin the two where healthy and Aang was positive both would grow up to be master airbenders. 

“I was thinking, as things with the center are going smoothly, maybe we could go visit the southern Air temple soon?” Katara asked a few weeks later, Aang had sent her a picture of the twins not long after, asking if Katara would be willing to be their Spirit mother, a sort of God Mother in airbender culture, which of course she agreed to, Zuko could tell she’d been dying to go visit the babies ever since “I could use a face to face catch up with the Avatar, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen him in person” he agreed. 

The day they boarded the royal air ship soon came the smaller one, on Zuko’s request,he didn't feel like landing in the air temples with a huge warship seemed decent somehow.   
“Are you sure you won’t come with us?” Katara ask Toph for the second time that hour   
“You’ve heard one baby scream, you’ve heard them all, tell twinkle toes I said Hi, but I have my metalbending school to get back to now this united nations thing is closing” she replied flippantly, she had been in a rather antsy mood ever since Sokka and Suki had left for the South pole both Zuko and Katara knew better than to question her though. 

The journey was fairly uneventful, though they got to see some beautiful scenery late at night one night as the sky lit up with beautiful colours of the celestial lights, the two leaned on the balcony of the ship, watching the night sky swirl with colour.   
“Katara” Zuko spoke softly, he sounded slightly nervous, “I want to ask you something” he swallowed hard as Katara turned to him with her bright blue eyes “What is it?” she asked wondering if he had yet another question about Aang and her former relationship, which he’d been particularly interested in lately   
“I can’t believe we’re together, those years I spent doing those terrible things, I certainly don’t deserve it, but here we are and I couldn’t be happier that you’ve chosen to be with me, I love you Katara, and if it’s okay with you ...I wan’t to ask you to become the new wife lady” he sputtered out, not noticing his mistake, Katara was blushing and giggling “Wife lady?” She said with a teasing smile, Zuko flushed “I mean fire lady … my wife … I mean ….” he paused, and composed himself, took both of Katara's hands in his and started again “Katara of the southern watertribe, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”   
Katara was sure she hadn’t beamed brighter in her entire life, she pulled Zuko into a deep kiss “Yes I will” she whispered against his lips, he grabbed her tight and kissed back.   
“I planned on making you a necklace, like your mothers, but Uncle said you might not want to replace that so uh … I got you this instead” Zuko rummaged around in his robes for a second before presenting her with a gold and red fire lily charm bracelet.   
“Zuko, it’s beautiful” she said, holding out her wrist for him to clasp it on, the two embraced as the celestial lights died off for the night and they retired to their chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like a long chapter for me this one. 
> 
> I added Azula, and didn't quite know what to do with her from there, so she makes a very brief and somewhat pointless (for now) appearance I felt mean deleting her from the story after giving her a chance to be in it. 
> 
> I don't feel I've done Toph too much justice in this chapter either. I only have 5 more chapters to fit so much into a lot of the characters are being chopped. 
> 
> please let me know what you think x


	11. Chapter 11

The Southern Air temple had changed so much since Katara had been there last, the floors and building where clear of leaves and vines and shone in the late winter sun, a large stone statue of Appa took center place, Katara couldn’t help but tear up at the sight of their old friend, her tears only continued when Aang came racing out of the front doors and eloped her in a huge hug, she held onto him tightly.

“I’ve missed you!” she cried giving him a final squeeze before parting, he was beaming, though even Katara could tell he looked somewhat closer to 40 than he did 20. 

“A-are you okay?” she asked, upon seeing the wrinkles around his eyes and smile lines on his cheeks 

“I’m fine!” Aang beamed, he seemed full of his usual spirit “Ageing quicker than ever but I’m fine” he concluded, turning to greet Zuko with a brotherly hug. 

The trio entered the temple and ascended the stairs to Aang and Zaya’s quarters, there in tiny cribs where the twins, fast asleep, their little stuffed bison toys rising a few inches in the air with every tiny breath they exhaled, Katara couldn’t help but giggle “Definitely air benders then” she grinned at Aang who couldn’t of looked more proud. 

“I can’t wait until they’re old enough to teach the ways of the airbenders, it’s been so fun teaching the air Acolytes, to see some real airbenders in action will be amazing” Aang said in awe. 

“I’m glad you’re able to continue the airbender lineage” Zuko said kind of stiffly from the doorway, he was watching Katara coo over the babies with an odd expression on his face. 

“Aang, if you don’t mind, I’d like to discuss a few things with you” he added, nodding toward outside, Aang nodded “I’ll be right there, can you watch the twins Katara?” he asked just as Zaya appeared behind Zuko in the doorway with a handful of clean blankets. 

“We can catch up!” she beamed, sidestepping Zuko with a nervous glance at his firelord headdress before eloping Katara in a one armed hug. 

“Great!” Aang concluded, giving Zaya a gentle peck on the cheek “I’ll be right back Sweetie” he said, before disappearing down the corridor with Zuko. 

Zuko and Katara had decided not to mention their engagement during their visit, this was Aangs time to shine and they didn’t want to draw any attention away from his joy; they'd settled instead for writing to everyone once they got home with their news. 

“How is it, being a mother to the next airbenders?” Katara asked Zaya once the boys where out of the way 

“Exhausting” She replied with a fond smile “Amazing” she added, staring at the small bundles still fast asleep, suddenly Tenzin sneezed and both his blanket and Bison toy shot an easy ten feet into the air and landed back in Etela’s crib, he awoke and started to cry, Katara could feel a strong breeze blowing her hair as Zaya picked up the crying boy and soothed him, he breeze subsided and the girls looked at one another and started giggling “Powerful lungs” Zaya said, handing a now calm Tenzin to Katara who took him carefully into her arms and rocked him gently 

“You’re a natural” Zaya complimented, Katara flushed 

“I’ve had practice with my nephew, my brother and Suki stayed for awhile and they where all too happy to let me babysit, I won’t be surprised if he has a brother or sister coming along soon all the alone time we gave them” she grinned, then cringed at the thought of her brother and suki ‘alone’ . 

“It’ll be your turn next won’t it?” Zaya asked with a somewhat teasing grin “Firelord Zuko will need an heir for the throne of course” she winked but Katara’s mouth had gone dry 

“Well...we haven’t really thought that far ahead yet” she said quietly, turning her attention back to Tenzin who had fallen asleep in her arms. 

“You’re serious though, you two?” Zaya asked, nodding towards the fire lily bracelet around Katara’s wrist “I know a token of bethroddal when I see one” she smiled “Plus you’ve been fiddling with it the entire time you’ve not had a baby in your arms” 

Katara could feel her cheeks growing hotter, but she nodded all the same “Yes, Zuko asked me on the way here, we didn’t want to overshadow the twins birth, so we decided to keep quiet until we got back home” she gave Zaya a shy smile and placed Tenzin back in his crib. 

“Congratulations,” Zaya said, “But you must tell me how it happened” her eyes were full of the same light as Aangs, Katara sat down and began to recount the night Zuko had proposed. 

“How was your journey over?” Aang asked, once they’d left the girls with the babies, Zuko didn’t answer right away he seemed to fumble for a bit “Yeah, fine” he replied curtly 

“Zuko? Are you alright?” Aang questioned, the firebender looked more uncomfortable than usual 

“There was an attack” Zuko finally said, he’d neglected to mention it in his letters so as not to worry the Avatar but now it felt he should be in the know. 

“What do you mean by an attack?! Why didn’t you call for me?” Aang asked, alarmed 

“It’s fine now” Zuko answered “we sorted it on our own, one of my fathers old comrades, the new Ozai society, Azula got out, but it’s fixed, we’ve sorted it” he said glancing at Aang's shocked face with a sort of embarrassment. 

“Look, Zuko, I might be aging quicker, but I’m still the Avatar, I can still fight and help” Aang said, looking somewhat hurt Zuko hadn’t asked for his assistance in the attack. 

“I couldn’t bring you away from your family again” Zuko stated, his tone suggested the matter was closed, Aang wanted to press on but judging by his furrowed brow Zuko had other things on his mind. 

“Somethings bothering you” Aang stated, nudging Zuko’s arm and they sat by the Appa statue in the courtyard 

“We weren’t going to say anything, but I asked Katara to marry me on the way over …” he trailed off, he hadn’t meant to let it all come spilling out, he worried Katara would be mad at him for telling Aang before she had a chance to. 

“Wow Zuko, that’s amazing!” Aang beamed “she … said yes right? That’s what that bracelet is for?” 

Zuko rolled his eyes, trust Aang to be so perceptive, he nodded in reply. 

“Then why do you look so worried?!” Aang asked, pushing himself to stand with a puff of air. 

“Because, seeing your twins, should Katara and I produce a waterbending heir...how can a waterbender become the next fire lord? The Nation would be in rage” he sighed, holding the bridge of his nose, he had a stress headache again. 

Aang was quiet for what felt like a long time, Zuko finally looked up and noticed Aang too looked troubled. 

“I don’t think a firebender and a waterbender have ever … reproduced... before, your elements are such opposites you may not produce a bender at all” he mused out loud, Zuko sighed “I don’t care” he concluded rather savagely, Aang looked in alarm as if Zuko was directing his anger towards him but quickly realised he wasnt 

“I love Katara, and I’ll love any children we produce no matter if they’re water or fire benders or even if they’re not benders at all” he said more to himself that to anyone, but nonetheless Aang clapped him on the shoulder with a grin “that’s the spirit” he said. 

It was a tearful goodbye when Katara and Zuko departed the Air temple, as the tiny family faded further and further away Zuko decided to voice his own concerns to Katara of their eventual family, turns out she shared his fears but the two resolved that change would be a good thing and they’d figure it out when the time came. 

The first thing the couple did when they arrived back home to the fire nation was visit Iroh in his tea shop, he beamed knowingly at them after spotting the bracelet on Kataras wrist and poured them each a cup of his finest tea to celebrate whilst they told him all about the air temple renovation and the two new airbenders now in the world. It wasn’t long before the conversation turned to wedding details, Iroh seemed to be brimming with joy and over enthusiasm for the two. 

“I’m hoping we can have a spring wedding” Katara said, glancing at Zuko, the two hadn’t really spoken about wedding details on the return trip home, they’d spent most of it together in their private chambers, he nodded in approval but fidgeting sort of uncomfortably. 

“The fire sages will aid you with all the ceremonial details” Iroh spoke up for his nephew, addressing Katara “This will be a royal wedding, you must be prepared to follow some protocol, I’m sure they’ll be happy to take on some watertribe traditions too” he added with a kind smile, Katara was chewing her bottom lip “Our weddings are pretty simple back home, usually private between the family, I knew when I accepted Zuko’s proposal ours would be different, but it’ll be nice if I can have my family here for it” she said brightly, placing her hand on Zukos. 

“You think I asked you before I got permission off your father?” Zuko asked with a small grin “and Sokka” he added rolling his eyes remembering the day. 

_ Hakoda, Sokka and Suki were departing for the southern water tribe, Suki had Tarkik in a makeshift wrap so she was able to freely use her hands to help Sokka with the luggage, Zuko hovered nervously beside their ride home, whilst Katara was hugging Suki and her nephew goodbye Zuko approached Hakoda “Um...Can I have a word?” he asked almost too quietly, nodding to a secluded place beside the docks  _

_ Hakoda looked a little taken aback but nodded none the less “Of course”  _

_ “As you know, Katara and I … I’d like to … if your blessing … if you could please give me your blessing …” zuko tripped and stumbled over his words a light blush coming to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head  _

_ “Hey what’s going on here!” Sokka bounded up, slinging his arm around Zuko's shoulders with a grin.  _

_ Hakoda gave his son a stern look “Fire lord Zuko was just about to ask me something” he said kindly smiling at the young fire lord  _

_ “Ooh this should be interesting” Sokka jeered folding his arms to watch the interaction  _

_ Zuko swallowed his pride and bowed “I would like your blessing to marry your daughter” he said quickly, Hakoda beamed but Sokka spluttered “Hey what about me!” he blurted, Zuko gave him a quizzical look “I’m almost positive it’s Katara I want to marry …” he said, Hakoda let out a booming laugh and held his arms open  _

_ “I give you every blessing Zuko, she’s very happy with you” he beamed pulling the awkward boy into a one armed bear hug, Sokka huffed  _

_ “For what it’s worth, even though she hated you at first, like she really, really hated you” he paused as Zuko rolled his eyes “I think she’s happy now, so you have my blessing too” he said winking at Zuko.  _

_ “Welcome to the family Zuko” Hakoda said, watching Sokka flaunt away “I am proud to have you as my son in law”  _

_ Zuko was at a loss for words, he mumbled a thank you, his cheeks still red, he’d never felt the hug of a loving father figure besides his uncle before, it felt strange and foreign to him.  _

_ Composing himself he returned to Katara and held her hand as they waved the small family off  _

_ “What was all that about?”she asked him on their way back to the palace “Sokka looked particularly pleased with himself”  _

_ “Just some very lucrative deal we’ve agreed to, ” Zuko said, allowing himself a small grin.  _

  
  


The meeting with the fire sages wasn’t as bad as Zuko had believed it would be, they were there to serve the firelord and Katara quickly made her voice heard, none of them dared challenge her with the steely look she had in her eye, and the wedding was set for the spring of next year and invites were sent out to all their close friends, relatives and a few nobel dignitaries that were required to be present at a royal wedding, almost all of which replied saying they’d be delighted to attend, even Aang and Zaya had agreed to come, the excitement for the day was building, a few protests against the union were quickly disbanded, but Zuko was plagued with something other than that, Azula had been requesting to see him for months, he had thus far avoided her with excuses of meetings and other fire lord duties, but he knew sooner or later he’d have to face his sister again. 

That day came all too soon, Katara had offered to accompany him but this was something he had to do alone. 

He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he reached the door to Azuals quarters, she’d been placed in a high security facility, she was chi blocked every hour to prevent her bending and was guarded 24/7 but otherwise she lived in pretty decent luxury.

“The fire lord is here to see you Azula” one of her maids announced as Zuko entered the room and looked around, it looked just like her room at the palace only bigger as it also accommodated a living area and private bathroom. 

“I was beginning to think you’d forgotten all about me Zuzu” she said softly, from her seat on the sofa, Zuko studied her carefully, she’d had her hair cut into a short bob and wasn’t wearing her usual makeup, she looked so much younger to Zuko. 

“I was busy” he said grumpily “what do you want Azula?” he asked, he had no time for her games. 

“Well, to congratulate you and your water tribe peasant of course!” she said with mock enthusiasm, Zuko clench his fist

“Don’t call her that” he growled through gritted teeth, Azula waved him off 

“I want to ask a favour” she said, her tone turning serious as she sat upright “I want to leave here” she said, Zuko scoffed 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” he bit back, Azula gave him a ‘do you really want to know’ kind of look then continued “I don’t mean just here dumb dumb, I wan’t to leave the firenation, I want to move to the colonies” there was a certain desperation in her eyes at this point that made Zuko do a double take. 

“Why?, why would you want to move there?” he asked suspiciously 

“Because …. Because that’s what mother did” she said quietly, she looked for a moment, vulnerable and frightened “I’ve decided it’s for the best, I can’t live like this anymore Zuko, I’m going to find the mother of faces, I’m going to erase everything and start over” 

Zuko looked at his sister for a while then rolled his eyes and let out a bark of laughter “You really want me to believe that Azula?! After everything you’ve done, you want me to just let you go and take your word for it that you won't try to kill me or half my court!” he’d raised his voice at this point, his fist clenched tighter he could feel the heat in his palm, how could she think he was still the naive little boy he once was, he was sick of her thinking she could manipulate him this way. 

Azula paused for a moment, she looked like she was about to attack, but instead she fell to her knees tears in her eyes “You got to redeem yourself, you got to have real friends, you got mother's approval even after everything you’ve done, why can’t I have that chance?! Why am I not worthy of redemption Zuko?!” She raised her head to look into his eyes, there was a determined spark there amongst the tears. 

“Mother said she will come with me, you can even send guards and those infernal chi blockers too, please let me do this Zuko, I can’t live in the shadow of this family anymore, not now I’m nothing” she bowed her head and didn’t speak again, the long drawn out silence only marred by the guards changing shift outside her door. 

Zuko looked upon his younger sister, the once powerful princess azula, she seemed entirely helpless on her knees at his feet, he could of refused her, kept her locked away living a nightmare for the rest of her life, after all, she would of killed him given the chance all those years ago, but still, something about her was off, she seemed genuine for once. 

“I need to speak with our mother” Zuko finally concluded and with that, swept out of the room leaving Azula looking after him with a nervous expression on her face and tears still in her eyes. 

  
  


Zuko's mother lived in a colony close to the fire nation capital, it didn’t take Zuko more than a days travel to get there, Katara accompanied him this time after he’d relayed his sisters desires to her the night before, she had been sceptical too and thought it best to consult with Zuko’s mother who had been spending a lot of time visiting her elder daughter at her facility. 

“Welcome you two, it’s been far too long!” Ursa sang when she opened the door to see her son and his fiance standing before her 

“Zuko!” Kiyi yelled racing to elope her half brother in a hug, she had grown up over these few years but still retained her bright childlike spirit. 

“School Kiyi!” Her mother scolded softly as the teenager hugged Katara and bade them farewell. 

“We need to talk about Azula” Zuko said as soon as he’d stepped foot into the quaint little house, Ursa nodded and invited them to sit down and have some tea 

“Your sister has come a long way, I knew deep down past all the hours of grooming by her father there was a young girl with her own destiny there” Ursa said pouring them both a cup of green herbal tea 

“You sound like my uncle” Zuko huffed, taking a sip from his cup, 

Ursa laughed softly “He’s a wise man Iroh” 

“So you think we should let her go?” Katara asked politely after thanking her for the tea 

“I Think she needs to be given the chance, she’s tired, she knows she’s lost, she wants to start over, when I told her about the mother of faces and how I was able to forget my life in the palace and start a fresh her face lit up, it was like she’d found a way out” Ursa said, sitting down opposite the couple and picking up her cup, blowing on it gently. 

The trio sat in silence for some time, each sipping their own tea, then Zuko spoke “If she was to be released, I’d have a responsibility to make sure she doesn’t attack anyone” he glanced at Katara as he said this, his mother caught it and placed a hand on his knee “Zuko, I wouldn't let any harm come to either of you, she will stay with me, she won’t remember her old self, her memories will be replaced with new ones as would her face, she would be free again, free of fear, and you’d be free too” she squeezed her sons hand gently 

“I trust your mother Zuko” Katara said softly 

“I do too, but until her memories are wipes, she must be accompanied by guards and chi blocked at all times, that’s my only request” Zuko decided looking at his mother intently, she nodded “You have my word” 

As the afternoon wore on, the topic of conversation inevitably turned to weddings, there were only a few weeks until the big day and Ursa seemed more excited than the couple themselves. 

“It’s so nice to see how traditions have changed” she said beaming at the couple as they bade their goodbyes “marriage should be for love, not politics” she gave Katara a peck on the cheek and pulled her son into a tight hug “I am so proud of you my boy” she whispered in his ear before pulling away. 

The two left feeling much lighter in themselves, Ursa had a way of calming even in the most stressful of times. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is somewhat longer than the others, I was going to squash the wedding into this aswell but decided to give it a chapter of it's own, I have done a fair amount of research into traditional weddings of the firenation based on the comics and other sources to prepare for this so I'm hoping it'll be a good one! 
> 
> please let me know what you think of this chapter. it's partly set up my next fanfic which is about Azula so please keep an eye out for that if she's someone you enjoy reading about. 
> 
> thank you for your continued support x


	12. Chapter 12

The days seemed to pass in a blur until the date of the wedding, although they had a lot to prepare, Zuko and Katara still had their other duties to take care of too, Zuko as the firelord and Katara in the rehab home, it was with great relief the two signed off at the end of the week in preparation for their wedding day and the subsequent fortnight honeymoon. 

The morning of the wedding arrived out of nowhere, Zuko hadn’t felt this nervous since the day of his official coronation as firelord, he was positively trembling with anticipation as he donned his regal designed ceremony robes, robes that had taken a month to hand make, robes he’d only ever wear once, he shook his head in distant, oh what he’d give to live the simple life. 

Katara on the other hand was in awe with her beautiful wedding attire, she’d never seen anything so grand in her life let alone worn it herself, she wouldn’t of admitted it out loud but she truly felt like a princess in a silver and gold adorned robes with the slightest hint of blue sapphires, her own request. 

The ceremony took place in the grand hall, the sages officiating and the public crowding outside to watch, and no doubt judge, the new couple, soon after their vows Katara was proclaimed firelady and given a hair pin of her very own, it felt weird sitting in her hair which had been styled in an elegant top knot with delicate tendrils of hair framing her face.

Then came the, thankfully, private reception.   
“That was exhausting”   
“Sokka you literally just had to sit there, at least you could SEE what was happening, I couldn't see anything with Zuko's heart rate messing up the vibrations” 

Katara laughed at the conversion overheard between her brother and best friend, Sokka wasn’t wrong though it had been exhausting, standing up in front of all those people, knowing they were watching and judging her every move, some of them waiting for her to slip up, she felt Zukos hand squeez hers and she smiled up at her now husband, this was insane she thought to herself. 

“You okay?” he asked softly, Katara nodded beaming up at him, he leaned down and kissed her quickly but passionately 

The reception, being ‘invite only’ gave the couple a chance to catch up with all their friends and family who’d visited for the occasion. 

The most surprising guest of which was Azula, who’d found the mother of faces, with the help of Ursa and was now known as Izumi and believed she had been raised alongside Kiyi her entire life, in a loving and stable home, this change was particularly hard to get used to, especially considering how reserved the new Azula was, still unsure on why her memory was so foggy but yet spoke with kindness and an eagerness to help anyone in need.   
Katara and Zuko took their place at the top table along with Hakoda, Iroh, Sokka and Suki who each in turn gave a toast to the happy couple, eventually leaving only the guest of honour to do his speech, the Avatar himself, Zuko had explicitly requested it and Katara had firmly agreed, Aang had become the most wonderful public speaker, and although they’d never say it out loud, they both felt the need for this final blessing. 

Aang had stood and surveyed the small crowd, Toph sat with Tylee, Mai and the Kyoshi warriors, Haru, Teo and the freedom fighters occupied another table, even the former earth king and his pet bear Bosco where there accompanied of course by Queen Ira, the members of the white lotus, Bumi and Gran Gran had a table of their very own too, they’d even managed to track down the nomads from the secret tunnel who had offered to play the full song now he finally remembered it, Zuko had politely declined.   
Aang smiled and looked towards the new couple, he felt no jealousy or bitterness towards them, only hope and joy and their love that radiated throughout the entire room, Zaya beside him squeezed his hand, he felt a comfort in the paths their lives had taken. 

“I won’t bore you with a long winded speech, Sokka has already seen to that” He allowed himself a grin as the crowd laughed and Sokka pouted comically before breaking into a huge grin “I am honoured to be here, not only because I’m witnessing history being made, but also because I’m celebrating the union of my two best friends, Katara you’ve been with me my entire life, you’ve seen me grow up, you’ve supported me and helped me when I needed it the most, I don’t think any words can sum up how grateful I am that you were the one who found me in that ice berg all those years ago, I owe almost everything to you” He paused and smiled at his best friend as the tears welled in her eyes he continued “And Zuko, who would of thought after all those years of you chasing me we’d end up best of comrades working together to better the world, and you got the girl at the end of it all” he laughed and the crowd, Zuko and Katara laughed along with him   
“Anyway, here is to the most unlikely and also most suited couple I could imagine, to Fire and Water, Firelord Zuko and Firelady Katara, Congratulations” 

Everyone cheered and applauded Katara rushed over and eloped Aang in a tight hug “thank you so much” she tearfully whispered in his ear, he smiled and hugged her back tightly “Promise me one thing?” he asked, pulling away to look her in the eyes, she nodded “When the next avatar comes, he or she is going to need someone to guide them, promise me you’ll be there, like you were for me?”   
Katra was crying again, she nodded wiping the tears from her face “of course I will Aang, you have my word” 

The party was still ongoing when Katara and Zuko slipped away for the night, eager as they were for their honeymoon to start.   
“Ugh get me out of these things” Zuko groaned, tugging his robes off as soon as they’d entered their quarters  
Katara was grinning “there’s nothing I’d like more” she teased   
Zuko grinned, only half undressed, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her, laying her gently down on the bed and laying beside her  
“Hey, we just got married” he said, nudging her playfully, Katara hadn’t seen such a joyful and childlike spark in his eyes for a long time, she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him “we most certainly did, now what do we do?” she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him mockingly, Zuko leapt up and drew her into his arms, pulling her the fastenings of her dress in the process “I think I know exactly what to do with you” he said seductively, making Kataras entire body flutter with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO. 
> 
> Guess who got themselves a job and 3 cats, leaving no times to write fan fiction?! me. 
> 
> It's 1am my time, almost, and I've just finished what I think is my shortest chapter to date, but I feel I owe the 12 people who have bookmarked this a proper ending, and believe me, it's an ending alright. 
> 
> So here is one of my final chapters, I hope you stick around, and thank you to those who have stuck around whilst I've been absent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRGGER WARNING : Miscarriage.

5 Years had passed since the day of the wedding, Zuko and Katara had become known as the most popular leaders in the history of the Fire nation no citizen had known a couple so devoted to one another, the only questionable point was although they had been trying for many years they had yet to produce an heir.   
Sokka and Suki on the other hand had added another little boy by the name of Varrick to their family who was now 3 years old, Tarkik was 5 and a half and a true warrior, Varrick on the other hand had picked up his father natural talent for inventing interesting gizmos. 

Aang had aged greatly and now resembled someone of 60 years old though with the spirit of a young man, his health did not match, his twins were both airbending prodigy with Etela being particularly gifted in the spiritual side of things, even greater things had come to the air temples though, with members of the ever growing air acolytes producing airbend offspring, it seemed a new generation of airbenders where afoot. 

Even Toph with her apparent disdain towards small children had given birth to a baby girl she named Lin who was almost 4 years old and was often referred to as the ‘free range Beifong’ as Toph would often let her wander the streets of their small town unsupervised. 

The gangs jokes of “you’ll be next Katara” or “where’s the heir Zuko?” had long since died out and instead were replaced with comforting words such as “it’ll happen don’t worry” and “hang in there, you’ll see” as Katara and Zuko became more desperate to start a family of their own. 

+++++++++++++

“Remember that conversation we had, back at the air temple, after I told you i’d proposed to Katara, I was afraid I’d produce a waterbending air, and you said …” Zuko trailed away, he eyed Aang over his stack of papers   
“I said that if you produced a child the opposite elements may cancel out any bending ability at all” Aang finished for him, singing his name on the final document and handing it back to the firelord   
“What if it’s more than that” Zuko muttered solemnly, but Aang stood and shook his head   
“Impossible, someones bending element can’t determine their ability to reproduce, that’s impossible”   
“You said Impossible twice, who are you trying to convince?” Zuko asked, filing the papers away in a cabinet behind his desk before turning back to the Avatar who looked rather worried “what does Katara think?” Aang asked, gesturing toward the door as if she were standing there.   
“We’ve been to multiple healers, we both been deemed fit and healthy, we should be able to reproduce easily, but … every time we try…” he stopped, sadness filling his eyes, each time they’d get the result they wanted it wouldn’t last more than a couple of months, other times it wouldn’t happen at all, it broke him a little more each time it happened, but he knew it broke Katara even more, he remembered the last time particularly clearly. 

Katara had been 3 months along, everything was going well, regular check ups with the local healers determined that, they’d set up a nursery and prepared a royal announcement to send out to everyone they knew but that night Katara woke up screaming she was bent double in pain beside the bed, Zuko at first thought someone had broke in and was using bloodbending on her she was twisted in such an unusual way, but when he looked into her eyes, streaming with tears he understood what had happened, again, they rushed her to the hospital where the healers confirmer, the baby's heartbeat had stopped, the next few days had been the most painful of both their lives, Zuko had held her all night long as they sobbed for the child they’d never know, once she’d fallen asleep he’d gone back to his quarters to fetch her some clothes, rage had filled his very being, his study along with the bed chambers where almost torched to a crisp, if Iroh hadn’t of shown up and embraced him when he had, the whole palace might have gone up in flame. 

A year had passed since that night, and although still raw the couple had decided to stop trying for the time being and focus on each other, a notion supported by their family and friends, even if the public highly disagreed. 

“You shouldn’t give up though” Aang continued, breaking Zuko from his memories “not if it's what you and Katara truly want”   
Zuko nodded solemnly “I don’t know if I can bare seeing Katara in so much pain again and being so helpless to do anything about it, it was the worst torture”   
Aang nodded in agreement, he knew all too well what Zuko ment, though he didn’t say it out loud, the two men remained quiet for a while, until a knock came at the door.   
Zuko cleared his throat “Enter” , Katara entered looking positively regal in her firelady outfit tied with a navy sash of the watertribe, she tucked a loose strand of her that was tied up with a blue ribbon behind her ear “Zaya and the twins are here Aang it’s time to go” she said with a smile. 

That was the last face to face conversation Zuko ever had with Aang. 

The two corresponded through letters for the next few months, until Aang grew too weak to write, the letters became shorter and the news of the Avatar’s deteriorating health finally spread world wide, causing scenes of panic or protest to pop up every now and again, although quickly disbanded by the chief of police Toph Beifong herself, Katara and Zuko had been put on high alert to keep an extra close eye on the Northern and Southern Water Tribes amongst rumors of a terrorist gang intent of kidnapping the new avatar when the time came. 

It was halfway through an annual meeting regarding the ever flourishing rehabilitation village that Katara felt it, the sickness, mid way through the financial ministers briefing she shot up and out to the nearest bathroom and threw up what must have been most of this mornings breakfast, tears stinged her eyes as she sat back against the cold wall of the bathroom, she took some water from the pouch she carried with her and lay her hand on her stomach, it glowed and she felt a tiny flutter under her touch “Please, stay this time” she whispered softly. 

“You’re about 14 weeks along” the healer confirmed after examining Katara later that week, Zuko sat by her side holding her hand tightly, they were both silently trembling, a mix of nerves and excitement.   
“That’s over 3 months isn’t it?” Zuko asked, a hint of hope in his voice   
“Just about” the healer replied busying herself with cleaning up her station for the next patient “Any changes come straight back, but baby seems strong and healthy, try not to worry” she smiled kindly at the couple, then bowed them out. 

And by some miracle the rest of Katara's pregnancy went by without a hitch, although she saw a new nurturing side to Zuko that was borderline obsessive she never thought she’d see, he’d hardly let her lift a finger, insisting she rest calling substitutes in to do all her royal duties and of course servants to wait on her hand and foot, it wasn’t until she went to Iroh for help in calming his nervous nephew did Zuko finally relax.   
“What you two need is babymoon” Tylee suggested whilst visiting one day  
“What on earth is a..” Zuko started but Tylee had already taken the bait, she jumped to her feet with enthusiasm   
“It’s a holiday for a couple, just before the baby arrives, you know to relax, spend quality time together before all those sleepless nights” she winked at Katara and Zuko flushed  
“What about this place?” Katara mused, to be honest, a babymoon sounded perfect, she hardly got to see Zuko apart from at night time, when she was far too uncomfortable to be in anything but an irritable mood and he was far too tired to be anything but crabby in return, but they could hardly leave the fire nation without leaders.   
“I’m sure Iroh would help out, he’s done it before hasn’t he Zuko?” Tylee chimed almost instantly, Zuko seemed to be deep in thought, he looked at Katara ‘What do you think?”   
“I’d love it” she said smiling   
“Then I’ll write to my Uncle right away, I should be able to prise him away from the earth queen for a week or two” he pulled a face at the very thought and set about pulling out some papers.   
Tylee let out a squeal and clapped “Oooh where are you gonna go?” she asked looking between the couple   
“Home would be nice...I mean the southern water tribe” Katara said, glancing at Zuko   
“Then the southern watertribe it is, if you’re sure you can travel that far, you’re not long till your due date” he added taking in Katara's growing bump, she was almost 32 weeks along now, She nodded “we’ll be fine’ she beamed, she couldn’t wait to see her family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something very personal to me that I wanted to include purely to raise awareness, unfortunately I went through it without a partner by my side so I apologise if I haven't given Zukos feelings as much justice, but I know its just as hard for them as it is for the mothers, I want to dedicate this chapter to all the angle babies we never got to meet. 
> 
> I hope this didn't take too much of a dark turn and you're still with me, this chapter is very solemn I apologise it's fitting with my mood but also takes us where we need to be for me to conclude the story and perhaps start on the sequel which should be interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

Firelord Zuko and Lady Katara arrived at the Southern Water tribe a week later, Iroh had of course accepted Zuko and become temporary firelord for a fortnight whilst the couple were away and thus introducing a second tea celebration ceremony in the process Tylee, Mai and some of the Kyoshi warriors had also stayed behind to help out whilst they were away.   
Katara was especially glad to be back on home ground again, although they had visited many times since their wedding, Katara missed her home despite Zuko finding it far too cold to function and bundling himself up in multiple layers of watertribe gear in an attempt to keep warm, something that never failed to amuse Sokka.   
“Aunty Kat!” A cry came from the base of their airship landing and two small boys rushed toward Katara, she eloped them both in a tight hug as she heard Suki call “Careful boys!” from somewhere in the distance.   
“Aunty Kat why are you so round?” Tarkik asked, placing his hands on Kataras bump   
“Are you going to explode?!” Varrick chimed his eyes widening in anticipation   
“No, I’m going to have a baby” She said, tapping Varrick on the nose and ruffling his brother's hair.   
“How? Why’s it in there? Did you eat it?” The boys questioned in quick succession, Zuko laughed which drew their attention to him and saved Katara the embarrassment of trying to give a satisfying answer to the questions.   
“Uncle Zuko! Did you bring us more fireflakes?”   
“Tarkik! Varick! That is no way to greet the Fire lord and Fire lady!” Suki had finally caught up with them. She was breathless and looked tired. “Manners please boys” she added sternly, smoothing her hair out and grinning at Zuko and Katara.   
“Fine, Did you bring us more fireflakes, Please, your firelordness?” Tarkik said with a mock bow, Zuko grinned “Oh I did but first you have to show me your best snow towers!” the boys looked at each other, their eyes lighting up and they pulled at Zuko's coats “Lets go lets go!” they cried and ran off up a nearby hill, Zuko on their tails, scooping Varrick up to catch up with his brother.   
Suki was smiling “He’s going to make a brilliant dad” she said, seeing Katara watching her husband play with his nephews “He’s been brilliant through all this,” Katara said as the two women made their way back to their residence. 

Later that night, after the children had gone to bed, the family joined together for tea, Hakoda, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Zuko all sat beside a fire drinking warm tea and swapping news and gossip with one another, Hakoda eventually bid them goodnight and trotted off to bed leaving the four alone.  
“So, can you tell yet?” Sokka asked Katara leaning toward the waterbender with a sly smile , when Katara only looked back in confusion he continued “Water or Fire bender? I remember you could tell Lin was going to be an earth bender before she was even born”   
Katara shook her head, glancing wearily at Zuko who was too busy shivering next to the fire to notice, truth was she knew, she knew perfectly well that this child was a waterbender, she could feel it, but she knew the problems that would entail the firelord's first born heir being born a waterbender and didn’t feel it fair to burden Zuko so soon as he simply seemed so happy to final have the chance to be a father, that time would come and they’d deal with it together like they did many other controversial subject that arose.   
“Got any names yet?” Suki tactfully asked, sneakily changing the subject before Sokka could open his mouth to protest his sister's unsatisfactory answer.   
“Oh we do actually” Katara said nudging Zuko back into the conversation  
“If it’s a girl we’re going to name her after mom, Kya,” Katara began   
“And Iroh after my Uncle if it’s a boy” Zuko concluded with a glance at his wife.   
“Those are beautiful” Suki said with a smile   
“Yeah very original” Sokka teased, earning him a scowl from the former Kyoshi warrior.   
The foursome spent the rest of the evening talking about their children, their hopes and sharing stories of their younger exploits well into the night, it wasn’t until Katara fell asleep on Zukos shoulder did they finally decide to head off to bed. 

“Ya know, I wouldn’t mind another one” Sokka said to Suki as they made their way back to their chambers, Suki grinned “Me either” she said “But it has to be a girl this time, I don’t think i can take anymore boys on” the couple grinned at one another “I’ll do my best” Sokka teased scooping her up into his arms. 

Zuko had barely been able to keep track on the conversations he was so cold, even with the fire and his breathing he was frozen, as much as he enjoyed the company of his friends he was glad to get back to his room and be alone with Katara at last, but she was fast sleep on top of the bed, he smiled to himself and carefully tucked her in, climbed in next to her and held her close driving off into a deep sleep also.   
It was the early hours of the morning when Katara suddenly gripped tightly to Zuko’s arm, he jumped awake “What’s the matter?” he asked urgently with his eyes wide “The baby’s coming” Katara replied through gritted teeth, Zuko shot out of bed thenaused “What do I do?” he asked in almost a whisper looking around him helplessly   
“Go get Suki and Gran gran they’ll know what to do” Katara said taking deep calming breaths as she spoke. 

Zuko had never ran so fast in his life, he banged hard on Suki and Sokka's room, a weary looking Sokka opened the door in just his pants “Zuko?” He asked sleepily   
“I need Suki, Katara’s … the baby … it’s too early” the words left Zuko’s mouth in a jumble, he could feel his heart beating against his chest, he couldn’t feel the cold anymore only a blind panic, they couldn’t lose this baby too.   
“Zuko are you ok? You look awful!” Suki appeared next to Sokka who was looking dumbstruck at the firelord   
“Baby...Katara….” was all Zuko could manage to say, luckily for him Suki got the message and flew out of the door “Go wake Kana and meet me there” she said as she flew around the corner leaving the two men staring at each other.   
“I’ll go get gran gran you go back to Katara” Sokka finally said, pushing Zuko back in the direction of his room, Zuko nooded numbly. 

In no time Suki and Kana accompanied with two other healers were by Katara's side, Zuko sat nervously outside the room with Sokka and Hakoda who kept pacing back and forwards and shooting him concerned glances as if expecting him to explode at any second.   
“She's with the best healers in the south pole, she’ll be fine” Hakoda finally spoke, resting his hand on Zuko’s shoulder “They both will” he continued with a warm smile, Zuko nodded, his mouth so dry he couldn’t speak even if he had known what to say, Hakoda had been like a father to him in the last five years as much as his uncle had his entire life, he only wished his uncle where here with him now. 

Katara held tightly to her Gran Grans hand, she’d coached so many mothers through the process, instructing them to breathe at the right moments and push when they need, she now wondered how any of them had managed to refrain from slapping her or at least using a few choice words to tell her what to do with her breathing techniques, luckily for her Suki was a mother herself and had advised the other two healers to let Katara go with her own instincts, after all she was known for being one of the most proficient healers in both the water tribes.   
“I think I’m ready” She said, looking up at her gran gran who nodded to the healers who checked “Yes you can push when you’re ready” one of them said and Katra took in a deep breath, channeled her energy and thought of the family she was about to become a part of. 

Outside of the room a baby’s cry pierced the silence, Zuko’s head snapped up and without hesitation he was by Katara's side.   
“Congratulations, a perfectly healthy, if not a bit impatient, baby girl” Suki smiled, handing the small bundle to Katara who stared in awe at the tiny shape in her arms.   
“She’s perfect” Zuko breathed “She looks just like you” he added sitting on the bed beside Katara marveling at the baby before him, his baby. 

A new kind of calm had settled, although Kya had been born 3 weeks earlier than planned she was healthy and strong, she had the most piercing blue eyes and looked just like Katara, apart from the black tuft of hair on her head which she had inherited from her father.   
The new parents absolutely doted on their daughter, and Hakoda was in his element spoiling his first granddaughter, even Tarkik and Varrick were impressed with their new cousin. 

All was well, until one particularly cold morning a message in the form of a hastily written letter arrived for Zuko that broke the quiet calm. 

Zuko paled as he read over the letter trying to take in its contents but a strong buzzing had formed in his head and the words simply seemed to melt into each other, silently with his eyes brimming with tears he handed it to Katara   
“Oh no …” She whispered her hands shaking “It’s not possible” she said through her tears looking up at Zuko as if expecting him to announce the punchline any second, but Zuko didn’t answer, at that moment Sokka, Suki and the boys entered taking note of the couples faces they rushed over, Katara handed the note to her brother whos relaxed demeanor suddenly turned to stone “Boys, go find Grandpa see if he needs any help with Kya or anything okay?” he said as calmly as his voice would allow him, puzzled Tarkik took a hold of his brother hand and trotted off, glancing back at his father as he went. 

“Aangs...gone...” Sokka said into the silence that followed the departure of the children, Suki clapped her hand to her mouth and let out a muffled sobb, Katara was crying into Zuko shoulder and Zuko himself was sat stunned. “The letter says he passed peacefully a few days ago, Zaya and the twins were by his side, they knew it was coming” he said hollowly. 

“We weren’t there, we should have been there” Kataraa sobbed lifting her head from Zuko's shoulder.   
“Katara, you were giving birth the day it happened, you couldn’t have been there” Sokka consoled sitting next to his sister and placing a hand on her arm “Aang knew how much we all cared for him, no one more than you, he knew and he was at peace with his destiny, we have to honour his wishes and find the new avatar and protect them at all costs” he added.  
Zuko's head snapped up at this “we need to get back to the fire nation, there will be so much to do, politically, we haven’t even announced Kya’s birth yet, never mind the loss of the Avatar” he was in full Fire lord mode and on his feet, he glanced back to his wife “You can stay here if you want” he added, but she shook her head.   
“Where you go, I go,” she concluded and Zuko allowed himself a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end, one more chapter to go and It'll be a chunk of one as I have so much to fit in! 
> 
> I hope those of you who are still with me have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I'll give you 3 guesses what happens next that puts Zuko in a spin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL

Zuko and Katara along with baby Kya touched down in the fire nation to a crowd of well wishers, the news of Aang death hadn’t been publicly announced yet and the fire nation was in high spirits with the arrival of the new heir.   
The couple didn’t spend long in the festivities though, they quickly ducked inside their private quarters along with Iroh, Tylee and Mai to update them on everything that had happened since their departure to the south pole, they’d all just sat themselves down with Iroh placing a new fresh pot of tea in front of them when the doors burst open.   
“When was anyone going to tell me?!” Toph stormed in, her arms folded a tired looking Lyn following behind her mother rubbing her eyes.   
Katara and Zuko shared an alarmed glance at one another   
“I’m sorry Toph, we only just got back, we would have sent you a letter but …” Katara trailed off biting her lip   
“Oh I got the letter from Zaya, I had one of my students read it out for me, what I meant was this meeting” she spread her arms wide, her voice trembled a bit as she spoke, despite her hard demeanor Aang's death had hit her particularly hard, she’d closed her mental bending school and grabbed the first airship to the Fire Nation only to discover Zuko and Katara had gone on Holiday of all things!   
“Toph, this meeting was for my Uncle to update us on everything that happened here whilst we were away, we were going to send for you as soon as we could to prepare for Aang's memorial” Zuko explained calmly   
“I understand this time is hard for all of us, but we mustn’t let our turmoil cloud our judgment or cause a rift, when we need to come together’ Iroh said softly pouring Toph a cup of tea and handing it to her, she looked almost embarrassed.   
“I’m sorry … I just” she faltered and sipped her tea “I just didn’t want to be alone” she finally confessed sitting down next to Iroh on the sofa who gently patted her arm  
“There is no shame in wanting companionship” he said, passing little Lyn a biscuit “I wonder if you might like to go see Baby Kya in the nursery?” he asked her softly, motioning for one of the guards, Lyn nodded shyly and allowed the guard to escort her out.   
“Behave” Toph called after her daughter, before leaning back and nursing her tea quietly. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have much news to provide you with lord Zuko” Iroh finally said once everyone had their tea, “Of course news of baby Kya being born quickly spread once the patrons of my tea shop found out”   
“I wonder how that happened” Zuko muttered sarcastically under his breath causing Katara to giggle slightly.   
“What won’t be so welcome is news of the Avatar’s passing” Iroh continued having not heard his nephews remark “We’ll have low spirits to raise and of course there will be many groups wishing to take advantage of the situation, we’ve already had reports of a rogue group calling themselves the Red Lotus who have threatened to find and take out the next Avatar before he or she can so much as walk” he finished looking quite somber 

“Then we need to be the first to find the new Avatar and protect them and their family at all costs” Zuko said getting to his feet and proceeding to his desk “According to the cycle the next Avatar will of been born in southern or northern watertribe, I’ll have Sokka assemble a task force alongside the chief of the North, they should be able to locate any child born in the last few weeks and protect them until we can come up with a better plan” he was scribbling furiously as he spoke

“Yeah great! Aangs not even cold yet and here we are talking about his replacement!” Toph slammed her cup down on the table in front of her tea splashing over the sides, Katara gave her a sorrowful look   
“Toph I know it’s hard Aang being gone and all, but we made a promise to him, to protect the next Avatar and guide them in their journey, if someone else was to get to them before we could, who knows what they’d do, we’ll have time to remember Aang once we know the new Avatar is safe” Katara said softly, pulling her friend into a hug. 

The next few months went by in a blur, Sokka and the Northern water tribe where working together to secure their borders, since the few babies that had been born were far too young to show any signs of bending their only precaution was to make their cities as safe as possible until such a time one of them showed signs of being able to bend more than just water, it seemed that the Red Lotus had realised this too and where laying low for the time being though try as they might Toph and her law enforcement task force couldn’t seem to track them down, Zuko was challenged in settling up the former Avatars memorial something Katara was adamant to help with.   
Aang had a quiet funeral at the air temple, the gang attended along with Zaya and the air acolytes and they all spent that evening reminiscing about their favourite moments with Aang, he was laid to rest beside Appa and a statue was erected in his honour. 

The next two years passed without any sign of threat other than the petty crimes that were quickly dealt with, the united nations project was a huge success and the whole education system was redesigned to include all four nations, a lot of patients from the recuperation village had gone on to live relatively normal and prosperous lives.   
Aang had been credited with leaving behind a peaceful and balanced world, but yet there was no sign of the new Avatar. 

Until one late summer afternoon. 

It was a warm weekend afternoon, Zuko had refused to do any work that day due to being busy all week, he, Katara and Kya had gone into the grounds for a late picnic lunch, it had quickly become apparent the firelord's daughter was a waterbender, a skilled one at that, being only 2 and half and able to bend the water in the pond so the turtle ducks looked as if they were surfing small waves, Zuko and Katara watched on proudly   
“She knows more than I did at 14” Katara mused   
“That’s because she has the best teacher” Zuko replied nudging his wife with a grin “Be gentle Kya” he added in the direction of his daughter seeing the poor creatures sway on the ever increasing waves, she looked over at her father and grinned “Look daddy, island!” she said happily pointing to a mound of earth in the middle of the lake that hadn’t been there before   
Zuko and Katara looked at one another, then around for signs of Toph or even Lyn, they’d hadn’t expected their arrival but there was no other way to explain the sudden appearance of a ‘duck island’ than earthbending   
“And keep them warm” Kya sang happily to herself, she spread her hands out infront of her an a weak flame shot towards the turtle ducks who all quacked in panic and scurried to their nests   
“Kya no!” Zuko rushed over and scooped his daughter up, she was still shooting sparks from her hands, the same hands she’d just used to waterbend the waves and it seemed earth bend the islands  
Realisation spread over Katara's face as Zuko held the struggling toddler at arms length looking at her in awe   
“Umm, Zuko I think you’ve just caught the Avatar” she said   
“Kya….” Zuko whispered setting his daughter down and gazing at her as she ran in circles around her parents with her arms open making plane noises, him and Katara broke into giggles “Well at least she was easier to catch than the last Avatar” Zuko joked as Katara held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.   
“And twice as much trouble” she added fondly. 

The next few weeks the rest of the gang were informed of the news, they all came together in Iroh's tea shop full of excitement.   
“I knew something about her felt familiar, she’s twinkle toes!” Toph exclaimed as all they watched their children play together in the corner of the room.   
“You mean other than the fact she’s your goddaughter?” Sokka said with a grin “Lucky for us everyone still thinks the next Avatar is somewhere in the water tribes not yet showing their abilities, I doubt anyone would suspect it be Kya” he added “we’re keeping the task force open, so no one gets suspicious, as far as everyones concerned we’re just as clueless as always” he finished proudly, making Toph snort.   
“I just don't understand how this happened” Zuko said, he was still in disbelief about the whole thing, years of his life spent chasing the avatar and now he had to raise the next avatar, it felt like the universe was playing some huge practical joke on him “Surely the next avatar should of been born to watertribe parents, in the watertribe”   
“well technically she was” Katara said slowly “I mean I’m native from the watertribe, and she was born when we were at the south pole, I think maybe it was destiny, that’s why we couldn’t conceive before and why she was born early” she finished searching the rest of the gangs faces for approval, Zaya nodded in agreement “Aang would always go on about destiny, right before he passed he asked me to make sure you and your baby girl where okay, at the time I didn’t think much of it but how would he of known you’d had a girl before she was even born, I think he knew just as he faded or reincarnated he knew his next life” she said taking a sip of tea.   
“So that’s Kya but also Aang?” Sokka asked surveying his niece sceptically   
“She’s not Aang” Zaya corrected “The avatars spirit reincarnates but Aang's own spirit is his and his alone, if you know what I mean, I think he moves on into the spirit world but the avatar spirit remains bound to another human on earth, at least that’s what I’ve grasped from the teachings of the air nomads” she said nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.   
“You are quite right my dear” Iroh assured from the doorway, he’d appeared with another pot of tea, despite them having not finished the first.   
“You must all be aware at some point the world will need to know who their avatar is, and she must be trained and protected at all costs” he said setting the pot down and eyeing his nephew carefully.   
“We’ve agreed not until she’s 16, not if we can help it” Zuko said, grasping Katara’s hand who nodded in agreement “Aang was 12 when he found out, he was far too young and look what happened to him!” she said, waiting for Iroh's approval that came in the form of a comforting smile and small nod.   
“I think he learnt to handle it pretty well, I doubt she’s stupid, she’s going to figure it out for herself, you can’t keep her locked up or refuse to let her practise bending!” Toph said irritably from her usual seat in the corner   
Zuko and Katara shared a worried glance with one another   
“I think Toph's right” Sokka said   
“She’s already bending 3 of the four elements and she’s not even 3 yet, her waterbending is improving everyday, I wouldn’t be surprised if she mastered it by the time she was 10” Suki added   
Katara sighed, she could feel the heat in Zuko rising and wanted to avoid conflict as much as possible, hearing it out loud she knew her plan to keep it from Kya and the world wasn’t feasible in the slightest, Zuko knew it too, but they had to protect their daughter.   
“May I make a suggestion?” Sokka said “we cannot hide who she is from her or the world, but we can do everything in our power to protect her and guide her in the best possible way”   
Everyone turned towards Zuko and Katara and waited with baited breath   
“As always you surprise me with your wisdom” Zuko said  
“Thanks” Sokka replied sarcastically, making the others giggle.   
“More tea?” interjected Iroh, lightening the mood once more.   
After that the topics of conversion became gradually lighter, the fire festival was coming up, and everyone was excited to share it together for the first time in a long while. 

The festival was a hit, being friends with the firelord and his wife had its perks, everyone was able to move through the crowds with ease, the children enjoyed wearing masks and eating their weight in fire flakes and lava gummies, Katara and Zuko managed to steal a moment alone.   
They’d ducked into a small side street, Zuko lifted her mask and kissed her passionately   
“What was that for?” Katara said breathlessly   
“I’ve missed these moments with you, everythings been so busy lately” he clarified leaning into kiss her again this time Katara wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly   
“It’s going to get busier I’m afraid” she said slyly, Zuko quickly broke away and looked at his wife curiously “I’m Pregnant” she beamed.   
“Really?” Zuko exclaimed excitedly, scoping Katara up into his arms and kissing her again, she nodded holding onto him close, breathing in the scent she fell in love with all those years ago.   
“There you two are, you’re missing the fireworks!”   
The voice of her tactless brother made Katara jump, Zuko turned to shoo him away, but thought better of it “We’ll be right there” he said with a grin, Sokka caught on at that moment, pulled a face “ack, alright, I’m going!” he said turning away and practically bolting back to the gang.   
“Think we’d better go?” Katara whispered against the skin of Zuko’s neck where she’d been kissing softly   
“Mmm, I guess so, Kya will be wondering where we are, can’t leave the avatar waiting” he said with a mischievous smile, hand in hand they went to join the gang, Zuko scooped his little girl in one arm and wrapped the other around his wife, the families all stood together watching the colourful fireworks decorate the night sky, each wondering what destiny had in store for the next generation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks.
> 
> Thank you much for your support, I'm sorry if the ending has seemed rushed or incomplete.
> 
> I definitely want to explore Kya and her very own team Avatar next so please stay tuned for that sometime this year! 
> 
> I've really enjoyed writing this fanficition and hope I can write many more Zutara stories in the future.


End file.
